


【lvhp】在幻觉与现实之间

by whitemintwithsea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3p, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, R18, 乳交, 冰块play, 双性, 口交, 强迫性关系, 暗示, 暴力描写, 枪震, 肛交, 舌交, 闪回
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemintwithsea/pseuds/whitemintwithsea
Summary: 自从哈利遇见了一位自称他教父的爱人男士汤姆里德尔后，他总是产生了一些奇奇怪怪的下流幻觉。





	1. 【上】

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇PWP怎么还会有剧情啊。我真是服了我自己。如果可以，我想打R21的TAG  
> 领梗写文。  
> 警告：1.后爹攻。汤姆和伏地魔选择性双拆，是实际上是过去未来的两个人模式，自己绿自己。幻境中双性PLAY。口X，舌X。3P。冰块PLAY，dirty talk。挺多其他的PLAY，感觉光打警告都要被屏蔽了。具体看文吧。故意性别错位称呼。  
> 2.梗原型来自点梗。有ALL哈情节，有哈赫情节。  
> 3.背德CP。攻受双洁。对不起，我是双洁党。  
> 4.借用《the gambler》设定，佛地魔叫做托马斯岗特，要不实在不好称呼。  
> 接受不了我这么重口的，请点右上角的那个X。  
> 为了照顾一下大家，许多进行了许多暗示，大家完全可以似是而非的理解，很多TAG都不敢打。能不能GET到我的暗示，全凭我的语言表达能力了，看天意吧。  
> 注释：  
> 【VOCAT】：1.vo+cat 暗示谁和谁不要我说了吧。2.vocat，有职业的意思，那哪个部位附近，你懂得。3.VOCAT。中英夹杂的，我的猫。而猫有一个俗语的称呼，PUSSY。非常R18的一个梗。评论别问这个三重含义什么意思了，已经老脸一红了。  
> 【茉莉】的英文来自于阿拉伯文，意思是神之礼物。为什么老是用花来形容，其实是一个很黄暴的原因，花是植物的生殖器官啊。至于反复CALL鹿角，也是同样因为SEX暗示啊。因为鹿角有刺穿的作用。  
> 【百合】也是故意用来羞辱哈利的，因为哈利的母亲名为百合，莉莉是大百合，哈利自然是小百合，而且莉莉还是佛地魔亲手杀的。原著中哈利的女儿也叫百合。同理小鹿角也是一样的三种用法。  
> 为了对应第一段车的3P。所以我一直在强调三。  
> 第二个三重含义，不能再解释了，我的肾都快要不行了。  
> 为什么PWP都能写出两章，我觉得我可能病的不轻。而且第一段车我改了三遍，愣是由直白露骨版本改成了比喻句到处是多重暗示的矫情压抑版本。第二辆车就比较原始版本。大概是为了贴合人物心情一点？为什么车开到后面，只有汤姆一个人了，因为汤姆的独占欲是在不断加强的啊。至于汤姆有没有真的开枪，肯定没有啊，情趣PLAY惹。我是这么认为的，如果你比我还重口，就认为开了吧。反正我也没写到底开没开。

1.百合花香  
哈利第一次见到汤姆.里德尔的时候，是在小天狼星的葬礼上，他穿着黑色西服抱着一束气息浓郁的百合花过来的。  
事实上，哈利是先闻见百合花香，后才看见修长挺拔眉目如油画一样的汤姆。  
汤姆看着有点眼熟，哈利想会不会是在小天狼星钱包里的照片见过呢？  
容貌俊美的里德尔自称也是阿磁卡班的囚徒，两人在牢狱中相爱。他说的是如此诚恳有理，说到动情处，甚至眼里隐隐有泪光，所有人都信了他。  
【事情就是这样的。】里德尔轻声说。  
怎么会有人不信他呢？这样凄美真挚的爱情故事。  
虽然小天狼星从来没提过他。但是他们都相信是汤姆所说的，因为跟汤姆吵架所以小天狼星没来得及说。  
毕竟看脸，他和小天狼星就已经是天造地设了。  
而且他那灰琥珀气息的味道就没来由地让所有人安心。  
但是还是有人提出了一点小小的质疑，是赫敏。其实也不是质疑就是一点小小的不信任。汤姆拿出一张带着赫敏最喜欢的羊皮纸的味道的书信出来。  
【上面是小天狼星的字迹，我认得的。】哈利看了一会儿，将这封信递给了赫敏。  
原来小天狼星这么赤城地爱过汤姆。  
赫敏终于释怀了心中那点不安。她也相信哈利又多了一个亲人。  
哈利有了点高兴的意思，这是他十分悲痛的今天里面最开心的一件事。但是他又为汤姆悲痛，毕竟汤姆失去了爱人。失去了小天狼星这么好的爱人。  
汤姆的脸上有淡淡的哀伤。  
哈利又忍不住思考起来该怎么称呼这天降的教父的爱人？后爹？又没跟他父亲老波特或者母亲莉莉结婚。需要称呼他为教母吗？  
哈利犯了难。汤姆看出了哈利的困扰。  
【叫我汤姆就可以了。】汤姆微笑恰似云淡风又轻，他如小天狼星一样平易近人。  
2.灰琥珀气息  
所有人都在小天狼星的墓碑前，同他献花致意。小天狼星墓碑上的写的话，也叫人十分伤感。  
照片上的小天狼星也会永远年轻，保持典雅的相貌。  
哈利想起了往事，眼内十分酸热。赫敏将哈利的头揽在自己的肩上，给他以安慰。  
里德尔站在风里，风将他的大衣衣角吹起，留下一个闪电的符号。  
他将那束百合放在小天狼星的墓碑前，亲吻了一下那带露的百合。  
也是在这时，哈利陷入了一场幻觉，因为有人故意的。  
哈利的神志开始模糊起来。他知道当时是——  
当汤姆带着一身冰雪回来的时候，他正被身下的佛帝魔顶的不成样子，他正坐在佛地魔的腿中间。佛地魔靠在他的王座上，玩味地冲着汤姆微笑，又挑了一下眉。  
汤姆自然知道他什么意思。他取下脖子上的白色围巾，又脱掉身上的黑色呢绒长大衣，将他们挂在手臂上。但是汤姆并没有取下自己的黑色皮手套，打扮地像上个世纪黑手党的党魁。汤姆不想将身上带一些潮湿寒冷的气息带入室内。室内非常温暖，温暖明媚好似哈利。这段时间是不一样的，他们需要格外呵护哈利一些。  
见汤姆回来，佛帝魔他也不再动了，只是让哈利的后穴安静含着他。佛地魔的手有一搭没一搭的，勾着哈利下巴上的软肉，像呼噜猫一样。  
他不是猫，也不喜欢猫。哈利厌恶地掰开佛地魔的手。  
好，你是鹿。  
汤姆丢开手中碍事的衣物，走近他们。佛地魔大方地拉开哈利堆雪一样的细腻长腿，展示哈利最不可告人也最值得被人深入的一切。  
小哈利被人系上了银绿色鹿角结，这么没什么好提的，无非是射精控制器，能多玩弄哈利一会儿的小玩具。  
也不是哈利在暖黄灯光下还空着的正在滴水的那处。这个地方汤姆侵犯过很多次，对，他喜欢用侵犯两个字，这样总有一种征服和弄脏救世主的感觉，这里每一处的颤栗他都熟悉得很，见到也不会觉得惊奇。  
更不是含着一截还露出在外面的佛帝魔性器的位置靠后的那处。  
最吸引汤姆注意的是大腿上的那两个字母。用油彩笔写的VO。哦，看样子哈利已经被玩嗨了两次，所以没什么力量反抗了。  
佛地魔把哈利摆成一张弓的姿态。汤姆走过去，半蹲着抱住哈利的软绵绵的平坦肚皮。他把脸贴在哈利的小腹上，像孩子依恋母亲一样。  
汤姆侧过脸吻了一下哈利的肚子。  
【放心。这段时间我不会进入你的，这里。】汤姆轻声说，他意有所指，【我不会伤了我的小百合。】总之，他的眼波十分温柔，如同三月的春风。  
哈利忍着被吐真剂撕裂大脑的疼痛，恶意嘲讽他，【怎么坏事做太多，老二烂掉了？】一样的意有所指。  
汤姆不介意哈利的嘲讽，但现在哈利也就剩下这张嘴和下面的精神的某个小东西能硬了，其他的地方都软的不得了。  
【我的白茉莉，小鹿角，我开在胯间的纯洁百合。今天过得好吗？】汤姆的唇角扬起，亲昵地问候哈利。  
【拖您二位还活着的福，跟昨天一样差。】汤姆知道这句话，绝对发自内心，哈利没有丝毫地需要对抗吐真剂。  
汤姆的眼神依然如春风一样呢，只是再温柔的风也是会变的，在又看到白茉莉还在流着花汁的时候。  
他知道，那是哈利在想他。想的不得了的那种想。  
他伸出还带着黑色皮质手套的手，撩了一下那两片小小的花瓣。白茉莉它就瑟缩起来，抖了一下，裹得让身后的佛地魔哼了一下，眼睛中的血色更为加深。  
哈利忍不住抱怨，【冰……】说完哈利就后悔了。他是不应该说任何话给人以想象的话的，倒像是给吐真剂认输了一样。这一抱怨真的是像在撒娇。  
撒娇，撒什么娇，恨都来不及。只是他为什么要恨？哈利不明白，但是现在他脑子里就是愤怒，厌恶。  
冰，当然是冰的，刚从外面冰天雪地里回来。汤姆是故意的。  
汤姆的眼睫毛垂下来，像天鹅的谢幕一样，他知道哈利很难抗拒这张脸，他的视线落在地上还盛放着一只放满剔透方形冰块的玻璃杯。玻璃杯里是吐真剂的味道。  
佛帝魔就是喜欢玩这些，尤其在这个时候非要逼哈利说真话。非要让哈利承认因为被敌人玩弄得到了快感。  
为什么？因为哈利是被作为交换条件换回来的。虽然这只是个骗局，他们没人打算守约，彩头，押金他们都要。他们够强。足够掌握这场赌局。  
汤姆拿起那只水晶杯子晃了晃，冰块发出碰撞玻璃杯的声音，很悦耳。他勾起唇角，冲哈利微笑，然后他捡起地上的油彩笔，在VO后面补了一个CAT。  
VO自然是佛地魔的杰作，VOLDMORT。佛地魔的名字，这是他们常玩的一个小游戏，增加情趣用的。在哈利的大腿内侧写上一个单词，那么单词长度就是要把哈利搞上高潮的次数，不会多也不会少。  
汤姆不想让佛地魔玩得太过火，毕竟他和佛帝魔所处的位置不一样，于是他把那个单词改了。  
VOCAT。三重含义。可不就是这样。  
杯子还剩下晃荡哗啦的冰块在舞蹈。汤姆拉起被绑着的小哈利，将它摁在哈利的腹部上，抬起头看了哈利一眼，给了哈利一个刀锋一样艳丽又邪恶尖锐的眼神，他俯下身，弯下头，直接舔上了那在还含着花露的嫩粉色软肉。  
原本在咬牙切齿的哈利咬住了自己的葱白的食指指节，他不可以叫出声来。他被迫供这两人泄欲，他怎么可以有快感。汤姆这种舔舐力度，尽管只是一下，也让哈利感觉非常煎熬，舌头是柔软又有韧劲的，像最柔软的小刷子一样划过那里。一支羽毛不上不下不轻不重的擦过鹿的心间。  
哈利很想如以前一样做出被恶心到的不屑表情。但是他必须要对抗吐真剂的折磨。吐真剂让他疼痛。只是痛疼某些方面放大了快感。这让他不再潇洒。  
哈利也很想并拢合腿，让汤姆停下来，但佛帝魔只是微笑着把哈利的腿拉得更开，方便汤姆更深地玩弄他。  
汤姆知道哈利能感觉到那皮质手套上的每一条纹理，又是如何戴着手套如何拨开且摩擦着那两片软肉的。  
佛帝魔只是掐着哈利的窄腰让他不能挣扎，将他固定在那里，幼小的母鹿已经没有力气了，只能不断的收起自己以阻挡他们的侵犯。  
被佛帝魔看着的感觉让哈利简直要羞耻地想死，更别说汤姆温热的灰琥珀花气息不断钻入那还空着的，等着人安慰的——  
汤姆含着一颗冰块，用舌头将冰块抵入了小鹿角的身体里，他推着冰块前进。微凉的皮革还在不断将入口往外拉开。  
佛帝魔饶有介事的问汤姆，【带着吐真剂的冰块会不会让他的身体反应更诚实一些？】  
快感是复杂而猛烈的，而多层次的。哈利被冰块冻得想缩起来，可是他还含着火热的一个，不用佛帝魔自己动，只要哈利想向热源处靠近，那只狰狞的怪物就会享受到怀中鹿绞紧的吮吸，以及时不时擦过那个点，那处的快感简直要将哈利燃烧起来，然后哈利就会绷地更紧，不由得向前面送，因为他要躲开这种可怕的快感。  
前面就更可怕了，最隐秘而让哈利感觉到羞耻的地方，他一个男人怎么会长有这个多余的地方，就那样暴露在汤姆隐隐透着血色的眼前，汤姆的舌头也进入了他。这是更糟糕的侮辱与侵犯。  
汤姆进入的太深了，湿软的舌头带着少许的粗糙摩擦在神经密布不透风的层层交叠的褶皱上，冰块还是时不时在里面滑动，由于被体温融化，带着凉意的水顺着这些褶皱往外落。冰块把茉莉花肉冻得透凉，让汤姆的唇舌更为火热，哈利能更加清楚的感受到汤姆。这和后面的快感相比是完全不同的，后面的就是太撑，太满，太热，每个地方都被照顾到，好胀，哈利简直要含不下这个。前面这是欲言又止又若即若离的痒，被碰过的地方就像被微小电流通过一样，然后通过这些蠕动的褶皱花柱传递到花房，最后是百合全身。汤姆的鼻尖还时不时擦过一颗花珠。  
唉，译名为神之礼物的母鹿被汤姆玩得快要爱液乱喷了。  
汤姆突然想到他剥掉这颗清新味道糖果最后的鹿角包装纸的那天。那是这颗糖果第一次被人品尝。也是这样无从适从的。  
也许他真的要感谢佛地魔不喜欢在哈利的那处留下自己的印记，因为佛地魔不喜欢太过湿滑的感觉，他觉得这样摩擦起来不够愉悦，不够肉贴肉。佛地魔喜欢把哈利的肠道当做跟女人的生殖道一样色情地使用。汤姆则偏爱前面更多，总是全数喂进去。  
两个中，没有谁被冷落。这句话也是三重含义。  
此刻，过于满足与空虚的交织，冷与热的落差，则让哈利备受煎熬。这跟他以前经历的前后都被填满到无所适从的快感不一样。哈利想发泄出来，他不知道如何是好，可是前面的小哈利被人绑住了，是没有人关心的，那快感就只能可怜地从别的地方流出来。他们是故意不使用哈利那个男性特有部位的，他们喜欢像对一位高贵的娼妓那样对哈利，仿佛哈利是真正的女性，是还被他们这些强权人物用烂了的特供妓女，而不是一位大英雄，命中注定的救世主什么的。  
哈利悲哀地发现无论此刻心里怎样羞耻地想死，想与对方同归于尽，他的身体就是在慢慢习惯这一切。以前碰一下，都会恶心到吐出来，现在呢？  
哈利绝望地闭上眼睛。  
有人声带颤动着，发出低沉而华美的声音，像钢琴的最低C音。【我们只是需要你……】  
【大方献出你的身体而已。】  
【我们没人渴望你的心灵。】  
【为什么不坦荡享受放纵，赠与你的，你身体里真正的感觉呢？】  
【而你的灵魂依然圣洁，我的小百合……】  
汤姆就是这么喜欢说，这也符合他的一贯风格，无论是对食死徒或者是对哈利，他都是要迹不要心的。  
所以我就可以心安理得沉沦？  
不。汤姆在诱惑他堕落。  
除了是敌对的关系以外，有任何多余的关系都是让人恶心的。  
哈利扭动挣扎着，他想离开，他觉得羞耻，他知道自己的身体会抵抗不了。他摇着头，喉结滚动着，他因为身体碰撞而睁开的绿叶子上滚满了水雾，似乎是在拒绝，又像是在乞求，他的那太阳亲吻过的睫毛上甚至挂上了水珠。  
小百合他被情欲的风撞得一晃一晃的。  
佛帝魔自然是知道他的小魂器是在想什么的。  
他恶意地捏了捏那没人管的小哈利，眼里的血色凝结成冰。他故意拆汤姆的台，点醒哈利，好让哈利羞耻，【口是心非的婊子，在声称自己忠贞于正义前，也不收一收，扭成这样。】  
与汤姆喜欢用自己俊美的脸温柔诱惑哄骗哈利作出种种放浪之态不同，佛帝魔更喜欢以自己蛇脸的形态粗暴地操到哈利地失去控制。他们两个人总是这样，一个唱红脸，一个唱白脸，但目的都是一样的。  
佛帝魔就喜欢看鹿沉浸在情欲里沉沦又不情不愿挣扎的样子，又纯又欲。而且并不是因为他和汤姆是同一个人，他才愿意和汤姆分享哈利，而是有了汤姆的加入，更加勾引出哈利不愿意承认的另外一面，他就是缺男人疼爱，少一个都不行，骚货。他称赞了一句。  
哈利无法对抗他们。哪方面都是。也只有他们可以引出哈利这面，因为他们之间是不一样的。  
哈利在改变，与以前被摸上一摸都恨不得以死明志不同，而现在哈利在习惯，到底是被好好地养出来了。  
为什么有人喜欢亵渎圣洁，快感便在于此处。这样猥亵只会让圣洁的心灵更为圣洁，骚浪的身体更为放浪。  
这是羞耻带来的好处。  
他松开了手，让哈利的双腿自由，让它们听他主人内心真正的意愿。  
毕竟哈利的最为下流的两个地方在狠命的勾咬他们。  
脖颈扬起，仿佛垂死的鹿。哈利把手指咬出血来。他的眼周都透着粉，那粉色的烟雾便在绿眸周围散开。  
佛帝魔也觉得最近的确不要闹哈利过分，先记上，以后再跟他算账要回来。他拿下哈利的手指，吻掉上面的鲜红的血迹。  
【好，不出声就不出声。不出声你都是娇的。】  
哈利想要拍开佛帝魔的蛇脸。却被佛帝魔伸出双手捧住哈利的脸颊，把哈利的脸转过来，同他深吻，堵住面前这朵甜地要滴水的小奶泡带着难耐又克制的声音，一面又用自己公鹿角动起来摩擦哈利的内部，让哈利更好的吃掉他，他不信他会输给汤姆的舌头。明明他们两个一模一样，除了佛帝魔此刻变化出的蛇脸。哈利自然是不可以偏爱谁跟多一些。  
这不吻还好，这一吻，更加燃烧了点燃哈利的快感。简直把哈利的神志都要燃烧掉。哈利额头上的伤疤也在告诉哈利他有多快乐。毕竟这是他们大脑连接的地方，快感是从三处燃起的。这里，这里还有那里。  
小鹿角白到发粉的脚趾全部瑟缩以来，细长双腿紧紧勾着汤姆的脖子，压着他深入。一只手又是不断地推开汤姆的头，哈利的仅有的理智还是在拒绝。一支手却不听话地反勾住佛帝魔的脖子，加深了这个吻。哈利靠在佛帝魔的胸膛上，不知道怎么办才好。  
汤姆还没怎么玩，就感觉到哈利可能很快就要来了。他停下来。推开哈利的腿。哈利还略带着迷茫的眼神看着他，就像被人抛入了半空中，还没人接住。  
哈利还是迷茫起来最好看，美地毫无掩饰。//是汪宁静的水。太阳光影会碎在这片湖水的水草里，像个浅金色的梦。//这个时候的哈利是不伤人的。又听话。  
汤姆站起来，居高临下看着哈利。他故意不想满足他，还要用蛇佬腔羞辱调笑他，发出嘶嘶声【也喂过你许多次，怎么连舌头也夹住不放。】他知道这个时候的哈利会更加甜蜜芬芳，会更加没有理智，因为羞耻心和快感会让哈利抛弃他们。因为这会让哈利不快乐。  
汤姆也在想念哈利那些甜蜜放浪的小褶皱。  
哈利突然不知道自己是谁起来。他觉得哪里不对，他为什么会在这里，哈利的头开始晕眩起来。他好像看不清了。【把舌头伸出来，我看看。】在汤姆他将自己的舌尖也递了过去缠绕之前，他的手指划过哈利的脸，捏起对方的下巴，看着白茉莉的小舌头。【好好尝尝你自己的味道。】他低下头。  
邓布利多的声音又出现在哈利的脑海里，【我的孩子。光从未抛弃过你，光一直在你的前方。】  
哈利想，他的老师终究是没有抛弃他的学生。  
只是哈利的眼睛仍是因为情欲而带着迷茫。可是他的心里却不再害怕。哈利伸出手想要抓住光。  
这是哈利的最后印象，这场荒淫不堪的幻觉突然消失。他瞬间清醒过来，让哈利感受不到任何真实感，仿佛突然的失重。巨大的冲击让哈利理不清幻觉中发生的事情。他还一脸呆滞地抓住了汤姆的肩膀，汤姆则关心地问他发生了什么，这样的关爱，哈利有些不知所措。突然他想到他应该先捂住自己的裤子，这才是他的现实生活，哈利不肯让人看见自己的失态，而且还跟小天狼的爱人产生了那样不堪的幻觉，最重要的还是在小天狼星的墓碑前，哈利的罪恶感简直要爆炸，他甚至想跳进小天狼星的坟墓里，换小天狼星出来，他躺进去。  
显然哈利忘了，就算他躺进去，小天狼星也出不来。他躺进去只能让这个空棺不再空落落。  
果然是羞愧到失去理智。  
他的脸红到简直要滴血。看起来十分之不舒服。  
所谓急中生智，哈利声称难过到胃疼，他蜷缩起来。没人责怪哈利的失礼，他这样合情合理。因为他是如此敬爱崇拜小天狼星。小天狼星也对他这样好。  
他的教父很赤忱，很关心哈利恨不得把一切都给他，比如小天狼星的遗产甚至都没有留给他的爱人。  
小天狼的爱一直得特别奔放浓烈。对詹姆斯，哈利，现在还有汤姆都是这样。  
他能为了最好的朋友的死去，自我放逐在摄魂怪包围的阿兹卡班。其实这不是他的错。  
也能是仅仅因为一张破报纸的消息，保持犬型逃狱复仇。  
甚至为了见教子，靠吃老鼠过活……  
哈利特别难过得想，我本该如此，结果却是为了掩饰另外一件事。  
3.流言  
汤姆和哈利住到了一起。汤姆说，【要好好照顾你，那个时候我们还没吵架的时候就这样决定了。】  
你看，我们这个词他说得如此自然。  
【我一直想来看看你，是不是如他说的那样。果然你真的……】  
哈利接话，【有一双我母亲一样的眼睛和詹姆一样的脸。】  
哈利喜欢这样的对话，爱他的人们都会这么说。  
汤姆笑起来，摸上哈利的脸颊，【是的。】  
汤姆俯下身子，侧头亲了一下哈利的柔嫩脸颊。汤姆放开了哈利，仿佛这只是个问候不带任何情感处于礼仪的吻。  
汤姆靠的好近，哈利能闻到他身上喷的潘海利根鹿头灰琥珀香水气息。  
这个动作太些过于亲昵，哈利觉得有些奇怪，可是他看着汤姆又说不出什么来。  
可能是因为汤姆后来也这么亲了赫敏的缘故。哈利忍不住泛酸。汤姆真是一视同仁。  
【格兰杰小姐有空的话，可以随时来问我问题。】汤姆温和地说。  
赫敏总是不放心哈利一个人来找汤姆，所以她总是陪着哈利一起来。然后她被汤姆的博学吸引了。  
哈利最后同意了。哈利不知道自己为什么就答应了，但是他真的就答应了。  
哈利白天在霍格沃茨上学，晚上跟汤姆一起居住。  
这意味着哈利需要逃学离开宿舍，会暴露在很危险的地方。  
汤姆坚称他可以保护哈利不受到伤害。  
哈利觉得他好像太信赖汤姆了，其实他们才见过没有几天而已。但是有个声音告诉他，可以信赖他。  
以及的确没有发生过什么事。  
汤姆就像所有长辈一样，会给哈利在额头上的一个晚安吻，然后关灯，检查哈利有没有躲在被子里看小人书。  
非常像亲人，对，我们就是亲人。哈利喜欢这种感觉。  
哈利的坏名声也是这个时候出现的，在传闻跟邓布利多有不伦之事后，又传闻哈利觊觎他的教父的爱人的美貌与肉体。  
罗恩气得撕了报纸，他表示哈利是个直男，你们总造谣哈利跟长辈乱来是怎么回事，哈利应该跟他妹妹传绯闻。  
小马尔福也觉得红头发的韦莱斯做的很对，难得一回不蠢。  
在被潘西.帕金森女士嘲笑【难道你觉得跟你传绯闻才对】后。小马尔福就又去找哈利麻烦，以自证清白。  
因为这个传言，哈利开始不敢接近汤姆，他要与汤姆保持距离。如果没有那个奇奇怪怪的幻觉，哈利可以大方的怼回去，并且无视他们。现在哈利他心虚。  
他头一次被马尔福家的小混蛋怼到无言以对。这是从来没有过的，明明哈利十分伶牙俐齿，这回却犹豫了一会，凶狠地怼回去了一句【也比某人全家秃顶强】来结束这场骂战。马尔福被气得暴跳如雷。更加乐此不疲地找哈利麻烦。就跟小学男生吸引女生注意一样。这句话依然是帕金森女士说的。


	2. 中

4.吻  
这样以来，因为哈利的默认，没有直接反驳，传闻越演越烈。哈利只是抠了下脖子，因为过敏，别人便已经联想到了哈利脖子上的红点是不是被人亲出来的。哈利如果跟别人勾肩搭背了一下，哇塞，救世主今晚就要跟这个人睡觉。  
伟大的救世主的名声已经由大多数人眼中的梦中情人变成梦中情人。  
意思是不一样的。  
真的是祸从天降。  
哈利总觉得自己有什么事被自己忽略了，到底是什么呢？哈利怎么也想不起来。  
他此刻正坐在汤姆的房子里，十分不安。学校里他不想多呆，众人看他的眼神和舆论，明里暗里都遮不住的鄙夷。哈利越发需要格兰芬多铁三角的关爱。只有友情让他觉得他才是被信任的。邓布利多也没有找他，邓布利多消失了。  
至于汤姆，那是哈利痛苦的源泉。  
他会因为汤姆跟他走近一点就不安起来。因为他接触汤姆的时候，会产生很多奇怪下流的幻觉。比起他人的鄙视，他更不能忍受对汤姆产生这样的幻想。  
因为这是对小天狼星的侮辱。  
比如上回只是汤姆给哈利系好了格兰芬多学院特色的围巾，因为围巾上沾了点水汽，他的思路就跑到身上只穿着这条围巾在汤姆身上摆动腰部，他的大腿上还挂着属于汤姆的白色液体。那都不是在系围巾了，汤姆脸在眼前放大，能看到他毫无毛孔的脸，汤姆的气息也在哈利的鼻子里，哈利只要抬起头就能吻上他，这是在上刑。哈利最后推开汤姆洒飞路粉跑路，同时还不忘记为自己的粗鲁道歉。  
真是十分有礼貌。哈利决定为自己的礼貌加给格兰芬多十分。  
格兰芬多沙漏里的代表着分数的宝石没动。  
现在，哈利不敢看汤姆，他将视线转向窗外，看窗外的景色。窗外的雨珠流光易彩的十分好看。唉，就算是看到玻璃也好糟。哈利想起了另外一个幻觉，是被汤姆摁在玻璃上进入，不过那个窗外是蓝天大海，尤其是胸前那两点来回蹭在玻璃上的触觉，哈利到现在都能感受到。  
他要被这些幻想逼疯了。这明明白白地告诉哈利他如传闻一般不堪。  
哈利痛苦地想，难道我真的觊觎汤姆他教父的爱人这么背德无耻的吗？  
我不能对不起小天狼星。哈利十分受折磨于这一点。  
哈利越想越觉得迷茫。他总觉得不安，好像有什么被刻意遗忘了。  
汤姆走过来，拉过椅子，坐在哈利对面。他给哈利了一杯热牛奶。又他给自己倒了杯热咖啡。  
汤姆看着哈利，神情是十分关切，毕竟哈利最近显得很憔悴，眼底都有淡淡青色。  
哈利还在发育长身体，是什么让他失眠呢？汤姆觉得自己作为长辈很要有资格知道。  
哈利不敢看他，也不敢听他说话，毕竟汤姆是大型的哈利臆想制造机。  
他低下头小口地喝牛奶，他的余光看到了汤姆的手指尖沿着骨瓷杯边画圈。  
那刻哈利都有点绝望了，又来。  
哈利知道自己又进入了奇怪的幻觉里面了。与那次满心愤恨压抑不同，这回更多的是空白与直接。  
现在此刻，哈利被人抬高了臀部，而且有人掐住了用力腰部，他大张的双腿迎接着身上人的撞击。  
哈利被人撞得迷迷糊糊得想。为什么浑身都这么酸胀。  
他被人抬起的下巴也好酸，里面似乎还有含着什么东西。  
他被人摘掉了眼镜，眼前的一切都是模糊的，像是隔着磨砂玻璃看星空一样。  
只有味道和声音唤醒了哈利，都是情欲的形式，此外还有隐隐约约的灰琥珀气息。压在舌头上的东西实在是太大了，占据了他全部的口腔。他稍微尝试了一下向下闭合口腔，想感受一下这是到底什么，而是他的腮帮子很酸，根本无法闭合。  
赫敏喜欢的麻瓜医学书上说，舌头的后三分之一以及咽部属于舌咽神经支配区。所以对这里进行刺激，就会进行反射。  
现在就很……  
哈利知道这是什么了。  
【好撑……】哈利嘟囔着，也不知道是说哪一个，或者两者都是。身后传来了更加猛烈撞击的快感，某一点突如其来的刺激让哈利快要叼不住嘴里的这根，口水顺着下巴流得柱身发亮。哈利不由得晃动了腰部以来迎合。  
【哈利，你看看你，口水流得都要快把托马斯给淹了。】身后的人带着笑意说。倒像是长辈在指责哈利不懂礼貌，冒犯了客人。  
是汤姆在说话。  
那么他身前这个只能看见粗长柱身主人便应该是佛地魔了。  
不知道为什么哈利就完全想不起佛地魔是敌人了。他没有厌恶的感觉。  
幼嫩的粘膜被摩擦来回拉扯的时候确是很舒服的，尤其没有隔着太多液体的时候。  
那么是谁在这么想呢？是一个，或是二个，还是三个都这样想？  
【真是好色的身体，前列腺位置这么浅……】  
汤姆对准那个点越发用力，进入得也更深，像是要把哈利捅破一样。只是动作却慢下来，并不如之前狂风暴雨。撞的哈利想要尖叫，所以佛地魔的性器不断地从哈利的口腔滑落出来，然后拍打在哈利的脸上。绿色的眼睛控制不住地眯起来，黑色睫毛不断地划过下眼睑处，投下一片太阳碎掉的阴影，奶油肤色的脸也泛起来粉色，哈利的叫得跟猫的一样勾人。不，窗外的母猫叫得也没有哈利一半让人难耐。  
本来哈利跟吃冰淇淋一样舔舔含含倒也能忍受。只是汤姆这个家伙真的非常坏。  
汤姆一边和佛地魔谈笑风生又不急不慢地说事业规划，一边慢慢磨得让哈利又叫又喘，根本没法服务佛地魔。  
佛地魔撩起哈利不断散落在额前的碎发，好让头发不要落入哈利玻璃球色瞳孔里。然后他掐着哈利的腮帮子，直接捅了进去。  
哈利在剧烈挣扎，他的手拍打在佛地魔的腰跨处，他要推开他。他的喉咙在受伤。  
佛地魔只是按着黑发的脑袋，不管不顾地抽送，哈利的反抗也渐渐小了。他的鼻尖不断地撞上佛地魔的腹部。  
被人摁住一前一后的干，哈利总觉得自己好像一个肉玩具。他浑身都软下去，浑身的肌肉也特别放松，每个细胞都在颤栗。他的大脑放空，有神明亮的眼睛无法再聚焦，他只看到眼前有金色火焰在燃烧。  
哈利自暴自弃地想，享受一会儿也没什么，反正这只是幻觉，又不是第一次。  
汤姆依然不肯照顾哈利的需要人安慰的小伙伴，他张开五指，摸着哈利带有薄薄肌肉的腹部。他还是更喜欢那个软绵绵的触感，没什么锻炼感的哈利。  
哈利全身上下都一层薄薄皮肉，好在屁股发育的不错，肉够多够软，够有弹性，像个果冻一样。汤姆就喜欢又捏又亲这里。  
少年的身体十分青涩，浑身上下也都是汤姆又掐又咬还吻出来的印子，汤姆骨节优美的手仅仅擦过哈利那根颤颤巍巍地小朋友，哈利就一阵紧缩，那个下流的地方就一抽一抽地吞得更紧。  
他的手上沾了哈利的液体。顺手将哈利那可以生好多小猫的液体抹在哈利的裸背上。  
【你长这个东西其实也是浪费吧。有个屁股就够了，不是吗？】汤姆将哈利往自己怀里按，撩拨深处的那块软肉，一边故意问他。  
哈利这块奶油泡快要化了。他总觉得屁股里的那根会从口腔里穿出来。口里的那根也会捅到屁股里去。  
可惜被堵住嘴的哈利无法回答他。  
汤姆遗憾地想，可惜哈利这个姿势是没法看见他的脸了，他知道他的脸会让哈利十分情动。喜好蛇脸的佛帝魔就做不到这点。明明是同一个人，为什么那个自己就不会发挥自己的优势呢？  
汤姆这样问，反而让哈利分不清他和佛地魔到底谁是谁了。因为往往汤姆收敛，佛地魔直白。  
佛地魔享受够了哈利嫩粉色的唇穴，这里也像果冻一样漂亮柔软。他便让汤姆把哈利抱起来，趴在汤姆的肩头。他的鼻尖下还是汤姆浓郁的灰琥珀气息。哈利现在浑身都没有力气，他的手脚都软绵绵垂下，全靠屁股的那个东西作为支撑才没有从汤姆身上掉下去。  
哈利的眼睛上甚至渗出了晶莹的泪水。  
他的喉咙很疼。  
上下两个嫩粉色的地方都流着象征纯洁颜色的白色液体。这很配哈利。  
【可爱的配色。青春又清纯。】  
另一个就接着说，【嗯，可爱清纯到穴里喷浆。】  
有人在胡说八道，颠倒主谓，明明是他们……那么是谁说的呢？哈利越发分不清这两个人，连声音都一模一样。  
与上个幻觉不同，哈利是个纯碎的男孩，没有什么多余的地方。佛地魔看着哈利被汤姆撑得满满当当至透明的入口，他拉开了它，看着属于汤姆的白色体液从那团翕张的粉色里流出来作为润滑，虽然他真的很介意碰到别人的精液，就算那个人是汤姆，未来的他自己，但是他还是选择插入了自己的食指。  
因为有更大的诱惑。  
剧烈的疼痛让哈利清醒起来，他觉得自己都要被撕裂了，他痛的连前面也缩起来了。  
【不。已经是极限了。】哈利惊恐地在拒绝。他一定会被撕成两半的。哈利想要躲开。这回是汤姆扣住了他，还将哈利往下压，好进入哈利的更深处。  
佛地魔停了一会，让哈利适应了一会。然后他曲起了手指，问哈利，好像哈利在说假话，【这不是还有余地。】  
汤姆幽深的眼睛有着柔波，他伸出手不断套弄着已经缩成一团的小哈利，希望唤醒他。汤姆一边亲出冷汗的哈利的脸颊，一边跟佛地魔说话，他的话残酷又冷漠，像刀锋上的光芒，神态却始终是温情脉脉的，【这婊子就是爱装纯，呆会你进来的时候，他一样爽的作猫叫。】  
佛地魔那另外一只手的白到跟墙一样，又跟墙一样凉的手指则在不断揉捏哈利胸前的那颗软豆。他们在让哈利放松。  
【你还能被打得更开。】他一边亲吻哈利的蝴蝶骨。  
哈利知道他们是要来真的。  
巨大的被撕裂的恐惧将哈利从幻觉中拉出来。  
而现实是，壁炉里的柏树块被火焰烧的哔哔作响，金色的火星不断地木头里迸溅出来，四下里十分的安静。汤姆正要加入镜面一样的咖啡中的方糖在微微反光。汤姆灰琥珀的气息也没有被咖啡的味道压下。  
这牌子香水留香有点厉害啊。  
哈利觉得自己的肾迟早要因为这些幻想给炸了。哈利看着十分生无可恋。  
【哈利，看到你我时常想起他，那个时候……】汤姆的脸上有着幸福的微笑。  
哈利为自己不洁的幻想感到羞耻，他对不起小天狼星，对不起汤姆。他想把自己藏起来。  
【所以你会怪我，想要把你留在身边吗？】哈利明白了，汤姆是在透过哈利看小天狼星。  
哈利扭着手指说，郑重地说，【当然不会。因为我也很想他。】  
【所以我能抱一下你么？】汤姆问。  
哈利很想点头，但是他现在不能站起来，现在还有桌子遮住。可是看着汤姆期待的眼神，哈利准备想拿起一个放在椅子上的抱枕掩盖起来站过去的。  
然而在他站起来之前，汤姆的身体成了一个斜角，附身吻上哈利的额头。他额头的闪电伤疤十分安静，甚至有愉悦的感觉。  
哈利有些不知所措。居然没有幻想进入哈利的脑海。  
哈利忍不住有了一种奇怪的想法，难道要跟汤姆亲亲抱抱才不会有那些奇奇怪怪的想法？上一次汤姆亲他的脸颊的时候，也没有产生奇怪的幻想。  
可是，你的羞耻心呢，哈利。  
在呢。  
要不是被羞耻心和愧疚感拦着，哈利都想试试强吻里德尔不会不从此以后就没幻想了。  
哈利波特你还说你没有觊觎汤姆里德尔？  
5.是真的  
哈利,波特真的没有觊觎汤姆.里德尔。哈利愿意对着他的古老的姓氏发誓。  
非要硬靠这个词觊觎的话，那个人也不是汤姆。是……哈利叹气。  
可惜没人信他，除了罗恩以外。赫敏此时快要走到这快要爆炸的现场。  
只有罗恩坚信哈利还是一个好直男。哈利感动地跟罗恩抱头痛哭。于是罗恩在传闻中也拿上了哈利给爱的号码牌。  
【波特真是不挑啊，好兄弟都不放过。】  
【好想知道在波特的胯下欲仙欲死是什么感觉。】  
【你怎么知道不是在波特的翘臀下欲仙欲死呢？】  
【听说与小汉格顿相距四五英里左右有坟墓被盗了。】这是有人拿着报纸在故意地岔开话题。哈利有些感激地看着赫敏。赫敏来了。  
赫敏总是会维护他。  
【格兰杰这个泥巴种，没看见她经常跟波特搂搂抱抱，晚上还一起出去，她早就被波特给……】  
于是，赫敏也拿上了哈利给爱的号码牌，在传闻中。  
哈利是不会忍受自己的朋友被如此诽谤的，他早就准备出手了，在听到罗恩被诽谤的时候，现在哈利更生气了，于是他给几位造谣的斯莱特林一个人一个倒挂金钟，就在霍格沃茨的学生们来来往往的大厅里。让所有人都围观这几位的内衣内裤。就是要他们出丑。  
然后格兰芬多又被扣了四十分，双倍二十分，因为唤醒了某位教授某种不幸的回忆。理由是仗着自己是救世主欺负同学。  
波特家的基因真是强悍，果然是传承。某位教授如是想。于是他又给斯莱特林加了十分。出于同情。  
也不是第一次被针对了。哈利想无所谓，他就是要让那些口无遮拦的人受到教训。  
哈利因此也惹来了麻烦。他被这几位人记恨上了，除了加倍的散播谣言。以及偷偷地向乌姆里奇那只粉色蛤蟆告状波特在悄悄进行聚众非法集会，为了反对她。  
自从邓布利多消失后，乌姆里奇便接管了学校。她尤其看哈利不顺眼。这下找到了机会便要找哈利的麻烦。  
哈利此时还陷在越来越奇怪的谣言里。一开始还只是跟汤姆里德尔有些什么，后来已经发展到跟只要在全霍格沃茨待过的就都有些什么了，一个个还说得有板有眼的，连哈利什么身体构造，血统都出现了不下四十个版本，混了不知道多少魔法生物的基因，传承了不知道多少乱七八糟的血缘与姓氏。撇去哈利那些被搞来搞去的版本，哈利觉得有些谣言还挺奇思妙想的，因为在这些谣言里，哈利就是最大的白魔王，哈手遮天，斯莱特林巨冤，连上两代黑魔王都没有哈利心计深，能力强，事业之顺利，感情生活之丰富。至于现任黑魔王都得给哈利当三把手，二把手都排不上。  
男人哪个不想自己事业成功，位高权重，后宫佳丽三千人，仇敌还给自己鞍前马后地当小弟。  
哈利甚至都买了本哈傲天日全世界的小册子偷偷观看，暗爽了一把。他希望以后丽塔•斯基特女士的位子能被这位署名为【红头发的魁地奇】的作者坐上，同样是胡说八道，哈利比较喜欢这个作者的揣测动机。  
后来他才知道这是罗恩特意为了怼那本作者署名为【铂金头发没秃】的凹哈百万字艳情小说写的。据说把那位作者给气到耳朵里喷气，发际线上移了一丢丢。可惜的就是哈傲天小说在女生销量那里没卖过那本艳情小说，但是听说在男生那里卖气吊打。  
哈利大方地给钱了发行罗恩匿名写文该本小说。  
罗恩，你真是亲兄弟。哈利感动地给那本哈日天小说封面签了大名，还留言了一句，是真的。  
6.回文游戏  
当乌姆里奇踩着细细的高跟，套着她粉色蕾丝的大裙子，气势汹汹地带人堵住有求必应屋的入口的时候，哈利的心情已经十分不好。且不提那些总是折磨羞辱哈利的幻想，有些凤凰社的成员开始对哈利有意见了，仿佛哈利在教他们阿尼玛格斯或者其他防御黑魔法，调整他们的手臂的时候是在刻意地占他们便宜，只要他们不小心哈利就会兽性大发。  
他们用眼神告诉哈利他们觉得哈利很肮脏。他们别扭僵硬的姿势让哈利觉得很不舒服。  
【我一个传闻中连里德尔，芙蓉男女超级大美人都睡了的男人需要占你们便宜，照照镜子吧。】哈利内心狰狞起来。他强行忽略了小天狼星和莉莉，因为哈利不喜欢乱伦。  
哈利强行压下自己的不满，愣是一脸狞笑地当做没事的教完了全程。  
现在乌姆里奇又来找麻烦，哈利觉得不必跟她客气了。  
乌姆里奇一脸甜腻腻的笑容，尖锐地让人耳膜疼痛，【波特先生，这是在做什么呢？】  
哈利抱着手臂，没好气的回答。【约人一起吃柠檬雪宝，小蛋糕。可惜您来得不巧，我们已经吃完了。】  
乌姆里奇笑得别特夸张，她讥讽的问，【是吗？是名为哈利.波特的蛋糕吗？】  
这个学校里果然没人不知道哈利的可怕传闻。  
【你说什么？】罗恩便要冲出来给这粉蛤蟆一个粉身碎骨。是金妮拦住了罗恩。  
【波特先生的小蛋糕滋味不错吧，各位。噢，天哪，你们居然还有女士在场，年轻人，这真是可怕。】乌姆里奇的脸活像一张面具。  
【您想指教些什么呢？】哈利的手已经紧握成了拳头。哈利努力不要让自己的白眼飞出去。  
【我是来警告一些小朋友们，不要进行一些魔法部禁止的危险活动。】乌姆里奇的猫已经在蠢蠢欲动了。  
哈利终于知道自己为什么不喜欢猫了，很有可能就是拜乌姆里奇和她的猫所赐。乌姆里奇往里探了探，什么也没看见，魔法部没有阻止学生们聚在一起的禁令。【波特先生居然没带着自己教父的爱人吗？真是可惜。我还想见上一见。如此乌烟瘴气，怪不得邓布利多先生不想见你。】乌姆里奇并没有抓住什么实质性的证据，她只能通过羞辱哈利撒气。  
【女士，您说得对，我很年轻，需要你们指点与教导。对此，我感之不尽。】这句话哈利说的严肃，明明是感谢的话，听起来却很刻薄，这意味着哈利终于压抑不住，本来这就是他的痛点，这粉蛤蟆还要抓着不放。  
他变了语气。周遭开始发出物体被碰撞摇晃的声音，好像要飞离重力的控制。  
【我不需要你们来对我指指点点。】  
【都听见了吗？】  
哈利在告诫所有人，仿佛他才是这儿的管理者。连路过看热闹的人都被这样的哈利吓到了。他们甚至不怀疑下一秒哈利就能发出恶咒，攻击所有人。因为他们都感觉到了波特强大魔力的波动，连这件屋子都似有所感地晃动了起来，他们不得不抓紧附近所能依靠的东西，来保持平衡。玻璃窗被震成了无数碎片，连走廊的摆设都漂浮起来摆成了随时攻击的姿态，对准了哈利。  
他们庆幸起这是霍格沃茨，哈利没法这么做。至少在哈利动手的同时，这些东西也会攻击哈利来保护他们。  
哈利站在乌姆里奇面前，他的目光扫视过众人，让人没来由得想起哈利是未来黑魔王的说法。像，真是像。  
哈利走近了一点，离指着哈利额心的尖锐玻璃碎片更近了一些，乌姆里奇甚至被他逼退了一步。  
【如果您这么寂寞，想铁树开花的话，我可以告诉您他的联络方式，他可真是位美男子，不是吗？】  
【毕竟我尊重师长。】哈利说着敬语，所有人听出了他话里的恶意。那碎片离哈利越来越近，仿佛要刺破哈利的皮肤。然而没人敢来阻止这诡异的一切。仿佛被凝固了。  
【哈利。】哈利听见有人在叫他。然后哈利看见了人群里褐色长卷发年轻女巫那不可置信的脸。  
哈利很清楚他在做什么。只是此刻他终于感到了抱歉。  
【对不起。】哈利放柔了语调。玻璃碎片垂直掉在地上，摔得粉碎，一些晶莹的小碎块落在了哈利的脚边。  
他应该控制他自己。  
屋子安静下来，不再晃动，东西收归原位，哈利也重归于理智。  
乌姆里奇先是被哈利吓到了，紧接是暴怒，她居然只是被哈利的几句话和屋子晃一晃就给吓退了，这让她十分恼怒，随后她又想到什么，她阴阳怪气地说【波特先生侮辱师长，对教授不敬，糟蹋校园物品，关禁闭一周。】  
要不是魔法部的部长传达了不许伤害波特的命令，那么波特早就该从她这里得到恶咒了。  
不许伤害波特，是【那位】的命令？  
不过她有的是方法罚波特，比如她可爱的羽毛笔不是吗？那会把哈利的皮肤割成一道道的。  
是羽毛笔，不是她。  
以及她今天来此的确是有另外的任务，并不是专门来刁难波特。  
汤姆通过大脑连接处感受到哈利的情绪波动，他的两根手指贴着太阳穴，他闭上的眼睛睁开，成了血液一样的颜色。  
他翻开哈利的日记本。上面依稀可以辨认出，几个单词和字母，这些字母被重复写了很多次，又反反复复被涂掉。  
在Her与Mine的中间，本来是应该是个O字母，但是少年把这个O变成成了一个爱心❤的符号。  
少年人的浪漫。有些可笑。  
回文游戏，有人用它将自己的名字创造了成一个让人肝胆俱裂的符号，有人用它来表达不能说出口的爱意。  
怎么说，他们也是心有灵犀了，都喜欢回文游戏。


	3. 下

7.摊牌。  
在经历了痛苦的一周禁闭后，哈利被那只施有黑魔法的羽毛笔折腾的手上都是好不了的伤口。好在放假来了。  
在过圣诞节的时候，哈利是跟着汤姆一起过的。整个霍格沃茨都放假了，大街上都是红红绿绿的圣诞树，全英国都被一场雪覆盖了。  
宁静又美丽，还很温馨。  
哈利一直坐在窗前等他朋友的猫头鹰。  
汤姆摇晃着血液一样的红酒杯，一只手搭着旋转椅上的扶手。他似乎是在思考些什么。  
哈利的脸又开始红了，说明他的脑海里又被塞进了一个奇奇怪怪的幻想。  
汤姆知道那幻想是什么。无非是哈利被人抵在墙上进入了，有人在新年烟花升起的时候，故意问他，【外面放炮里面也放炮的感觉好不好。】  
在此之前，还有一些无意义的调情对话，例如，我对你觉悟非分之想，嗯，我知道，你没有，你是好孩子来着的，但是我有，你教母想要操你，你敢不从之类。  
为什么汤姆知道，这就是汤姆塞进哈利脑子里的片段。他们有一个共享的大脑连接，但是老实说，汤姆对哈利目前不是很有兴趣。这些片段是某日突然涌进汤姆脑子里，汤姆简直莫名其妙，这都是没有发生过的事情，并被困扰了许久。为了公平，他决定让哈利也尝试一下被这些片段折磨的感觉。  
哈利终于等到了那只他一直在等的猫头鹰。他拆开了那封信件阅读完毕后，焚毁了它。  
哈利的脸红的像个熟透了的水蜜桃。他坐到汤姆对面的椅子上，他手里拿着一杯热牛奶，眼睛里却不是羞涩，而是平静。  
【我今天下午去了麻瓜的街上，买了点东西。】  
汤姆点点头，不可置否。他还知道哈利去不小心看到了一根魁地奇造型的项链，就想起那天一条项链把他和赫敏扣住，哈利为了快点解开，而被赫敏一把拍掉了手，因为哈利笨手笨脚的，越解越乱。  
哈利看到一条围巾，就想起他浑身从水里爬出来那天，第一个给他裹毯子只因为怕他冷到，却没有管自己也浑身湿透的是赫敏。  
无非就是看到什么就想到赫敏，赫敏穿这个也许会很好看，赫敏戴那个也不错，然而再剩下的时间分出来给罗恩等其他朋友。  
汤姆后来都关闭了阅读哈利大脑的想法，真是太浪费时间了，一个男孩的暗恋有什么好看的。真是不敢相信，他未来灵魂伴侣会是这么一个人。汤姆感到命运的恶意。  
【我闻到了你喷的那瓶香水的味道。】哈利低着头，眼睛看着牛奶说。  
汤姆原来一直没有在看他，在看书，【啪】地一声，合上书，此刻他终于抬起头正眼看哈利了一眼。  
【闻到了什么？】汤姆的手指敲击着旋转椅的表面。  
【先不说这个，】哈利喝了一口热牛奶，发出满足的感叹。他挑眉问，【不如再把教父当初写给您的信再读给我听听吧。】  
汤姆的左腿搭上右腿，他的眼里有了笑意。  
【或者把那张纸再拿给我看看也可以的。】哈利并不是请求的语气。说话的态度也不像是对长辈。  
【不。】汤姆拒绝。  
【因为那上面什么也没有吧。】哈利捧起拿那杯热牛奶，握在双手手心，感受牛奶带来的热度。  
【你的想法很有趣。是新听来的笑话吗？】  
【你当初说的也不是什么爱情故事，让我来回忆一下，我后来一直在想那天你说了什么，为什么我就是想不起来呢？因为你那天什么也没说。】哈利闭上眼睛作出皱起眉头，像是在努力思考的样子。【汤姆.里德尔。】哈利睁开了眼睛，之前眼睛里因为情欲带来的碎钻消失了。【你好，哈利波特，我是汤姆.里德尔。】  
哈利微笑，【这是我在二年级的时候，我们的第一次自我介绍，对吧。】  
【是吗。】  
【在教父的葬礼上，你说的爱情故事居然是自我介绍，我十分失望，你真是一个无趣的人哪，汤姆。】哈利惬意地咂了一下嘴唇，感受了一下醇厚牛奶的回味。  
【既然有人不想承认，我只好装作一个侦探来解开谜题了。】哈利的唇边还挂着奶沫。  
【葬礼上，那极度浓郁的百合花香，是你下的第一个暗示。一个迷魂咒的小把戏，即使我见过你，也不会意识到汤姆.里德尔就是那个汤姆.里德尔，而是我教父的情人里德尔，连名字都不改改，我不得不赞美一下你的狂妄与自信。】  
【当我们都闻到花香的时候，就都中了迷魂咒，毕竟味道它没有形态，谁也无法抵抗气味。关于这一点，我佩服您的智慧。谁能想到迷魂咒藏在气味里。】  
【所以我的教父根本没有过情人。这不过是您的谎言。】  
汤姆的右腿又搭上左腿，他显得对哈利无聊的推论没什么兴趣，仿佛哈利在诬赖他。  
【灰琥珀气息，就是第二个暗示了吧，建立在第一个暗示上，哪怕我在产生幻觉的时候，也一直闻到的味道，是因为你在暗示我，你的暗示都是针对于我个人的，因为你知道暗示我才能骗过所有人，而不是尝试着去骗所有人。所以有些事情，我必须想不起来。我猜，您给我的第二暗示就是，就是相信您给我暗示的一切，所以我才能一直闻到灰琥珀的气息。】  
哈利揉了揉太阳穴，【最后，我不得不提提您塞在我脑海里的那些想法，您年纪一大把了，还一脑子黄色废料。不过我不怪您，我只怪我魅力太大，青春无敌。佛地魔先生。】哈利故作苦恼的样子。  
【这不是我的幻想，如果你对我有些了解，就应该知道我是个禁欲的人。那些是真实的其他很多世界发生的事情。】  
哈利觉得他宁可汤姆满脑子黄色废料，也不愿意在其他很多世界还要跟汤姆他纠缠。  
【您真是擅长让人绝望。】  
【那说明，你还不算太蠢。】汤姆给了一个中肯的评价。  
【您应该觉得害怕。】哈利反驳，【您看了我一下午的记忆，却没有看到我下午去看了香水，特地去闻了那款香水的味道。然后我就什么都明白了。】  
哈利放下手中的被子，用鹰一样的眼神看汤姆，【不再是你单方面窥视我了，我也可以把你骗过去，不是吗？】  
【嗯，你大脑封闭术的进步比我料想的要——】  
看着哈利期待的眼神，汤姆才缓缓说道，【要慢。】  
【我没打算瞒着你，否则我不会说那样随时会被拆穿的谎言。这不过是我给你开的一个小玩笑，你居然用了这么久才发现。】  
汤姆的腿张开呈现一个三角形，他俯下身，一个标准的攻击姿态。  
【你享受欺骗的感觉。】哈利十分肯定。【但是您还坐在这里，是不是有些过于沉迷了呢？】  
【什么？我们的波特傻宝宝在说什么胡话。】  
【沉迷？】汤姆嘲笑着这个词汇。  
哈利起身拉住那边旋转椅，他的嘴唇仅仅在汤姆的脸上碰了一下。【你完全可以推开我。】哈利微笑。  
这让汤姆想起他之前落在哈利脸颊上的那个吻。【为什么你的瞳孔要放大，脸上要发烫，心跳要加快呢？】哈利的鼻尖对汤姆的鼻尖。他能闻到汤姆刚喝过的红酒的味道。  
【也许我对你很感兴趣。】汤姆的手绕过哈利，好像一个没有碰到对方的拥抱，他抬手给自己又斟了一点红酒。【或者来宣战也说不定。】  
哈利开始感觉到头晕。汤姆勾起一个淡淡的微笑，【你知道我能在气味里下迷魂咒，那么在红酒里的气味里下一个昏昏倒地又如何呢？】  
哈利开始看不清面前的一切，他感觉他好像掉入了一个怀抱里。  
汤姆接住他，【我比你强。】  
【就算没有魔杖在手，下些小咒语还是很容易的。太难的也许不行，不过这些，已经足够了。】伏地魔的双手捧住哈利的脑袋，将他的头压在自己的肩膀上。  
【为什么不和我在同一边呢？我的灵魂伴侣。】汤姆仔细打量哈利。哈利给人一种很薄，很瘦削苍白的病态少年人感觉。个子还行，腿很长。好在脸并不是那种淡的长相，他有很浓的眉毛和很长的睫毛。  
两个人的呼吸纠缠在一起，像个打不开的结，没有亲吻。哈利想推开他扣在自己的头上的手。【绝不。】  
【你想跟我上床吗？】汤姆淡淡问了一句。  
【绝不。】  
【你的瞳孔也在扩大。】汤姆漫不经心地举起酒杯，向空中致意。  
汤姆站起身来，看着昏迷的哈利倒在地上，他脱掉自己身上的外套，盖在哈利身上，他换上黑袍，戴上兜帽。消失在一团黑雾中。  
【好好享受这份大礼。】  
哈利不受控制进入了另外一个幻觉。  
俄罗斯转盘。  
这是汤姆跟哈利新玩的新游戏。  
【哈利，我记得我跟你说过再被我抓到会发生什么？】有人轻柔又有力的说话，仿佛喝醉微醺时分。【亲爱的，你得受罚。】  
里德尔捏住哈利侧过脸的下巴，将它微微抬起，是哈利需要抬起眼睛才能直视他，此刻哈利的鼻尖正对着他。  
【俄罗斯转盘有两种，你喜欢哪样的？】汤姆向前挺身，哈利被他顶的胸膛向上扬起，像是要送入汤姆手中。  
俄罗斯转盘有一类特殊的赌博游戏。它分为两种。  
第一种俄罗斯转盘的规则比较简单，在一把左轮手枪的六个弹槽中放入一颗子弹，在任意旋转转轮之后，关上转轮。游戏的参加者轮流把这把手枪对着自己的头，然后扣动板机；中枪的当然自然是死亡，默认为输家，怯场不敢开枪的也视为输家，坚持到最后还活着的就是赢家。获得奖励。  
第二种，就比较色情。一群带着眼罩的美人剥光了洗干净，头朝里摆成一个圈，还要双腿张开撅着屁股向外，这时要放一首音乐，在音乐响起的时候，所有男食死徒提枪后入，开干。一首歌放完就往旁边顺时针的方向挪一个位置，换一个人干，在比赛过程中，身后的男士里面谁先射了，那么他作为输家就出局，留到最后就是赢家，就获得奖励。  
汤姆附身吻上哈利的侧脸，他松开手，认真的告诉哈利，【好好选。】  
哈利的脸上带着海棠色的情晕，他的额前的黑发被汗水打湿。尽管哈利的眼睛被汤姆的动作搅地混沌一片，他忍着浑身发颤说，【不选。】  
汤姆显得很惋惜的样子，【我并没有给你拒绝的权利。】接着他神色一变，显示出一种清醒着的疯狂状态，【所以我来替你选，我知道哪个会让你更痛苦。】  
他打了个响指，原来以为是窗帘的紫色绒帐幕帘徐徐推开，这个房间被一堵玻璃墙切割成了两块。汤姆哈利在这一边，哈利的朋友们在那一边，他们一个个被眼罩遮住了眼睛，口里异物堵住，双手缚在背后，被绑在椅子上。  
哈利看到就要起身问候汤姆全家，也说不定是打算动手送汤姆去见他死去的父亲。汤姆摁住哈利的肩膀，制住他，冲哈利露出安抚的微笑，【别急，他们什么也听不到，也看不到。】  
【我没什么特殊癖好，我保证。】汤姆冲哈利眨眼，他举起双手，像是投向的样子。  
汤姆被哈利的咬牙瞪得受不了的说，【别这么看我，小心我更兴奋。】他的手指穿过自己的湿发向后带。  
接着汤姆拿起一把黑色手枪，咔哒一声，两颗银制子弹被推入了膛，转动了轮盘，扣好。他确保了哈利能看清他的每一个动作。哈利注意到这把枪是特制的，不是六槽，是十槽。  
汤姆眯起一只眼睛，用枪口对准了哈利的额头，口里模拟着开枪的声音，【啪。】  
这是预演。  
看着哈利那让他觉得无趣地神色，拍拍他那亲吻过无数遍的脸蛋，汤姆甜蜜地说，【这不是很有趣吗？】  
他又压低了身子，好进入哈利得更深。左手拉起哈利被拷住的双手，又放下，像是在玩玩具。【放心，这可不是玩具子弹。麻瓜的东西杀伤力还可以。】  
汤姆面无表情地对着白色墙壁开了一枪，一颗子弹呼啸而出，撕裂了墙面，留下一个大洞。  
子弹可以轻易地消灭一个灵魂。  
其实不用这么做，哈利也知道汤姆是玩真的，他们两个人都是喜欢玩真的的人。哈利明白如果玩假的，汤姆会觉得没有意思，汤姆不是个喜欢吓唬别人开玩笑的人。汤姆的幽默感在于他喜欢让别人发现比你能想象的还要疯狂恐怖。他就会乐不可支嘲笑你。  
在座的可都是哈利最在乎的朋友，罗恩，赫敏，卢娜，张秋，塞德里克，纳威，多比等九个人在内。  
哈利可以不把自己的身体当成自己的，但是不代表他可以不把朋友的生命当成自己的，当然是选择前者哈利会更痛苦。哈利不会怕汤姆的性奴威胁，其实在他们见面的第一次，哈利失手被汤姆抓个正着，作为报复，汤姆就让人把哈利剥光带上手铐丢给打了针灌了药的食死徒们，汤姆羞辱哈利的意思很清楚了。过了很久汤姆才回味这来这层意思，他对哈利不一样的，从第一眼就不一样，他没选择直接杀了哈利，而是找人羞辱他。而且羞辱的方式还是性交这一种，还挺迂回。  
在一个正方形的斗兽场里。  
汤姆内心忍不住猜哈利是不是宁死不屈，也许还咬断了不少食死徒的老二，然后浑身精液血液被奸到绿眼睛如啤酒瓶底般无神地倒在地上的时候，为了证明自己的猜测，于是他就去现场看了。  
十分意外。  
哈利衣衫不整的坐在地上，衣服明显是从被殴打的食死徒们身上抢过来的，所以大小不合身，又因为双手被拷上的缘故，所以他没法穿好上衣，最多只能穿好裤子，最难忘的是哈利的眼神，清醒又坚定。  
就算我跌落了，也在你们的上方。  
他冷眼看着浑身是伤的食死徒们在轮奸那个实力最弱的食死徒们。没人敢去触碰哈利。  
事情总是会从阻力最小的地方发生。  
【抱歉，我没救那位先生。】当哈利看到汤姆在看着这一切时，他站起来，对着汤姆行了个礼以示抱歉。  
邓布利多的黄金男孩，格兰芬多的狮子，的确是很强。他的腿应该好厉害。汤姆如是想。这是汤姆第一次正眼看那个黑发男孩。  
后来他发现判断没错，在哈利被人送上了他的床的时候。  
汤姆回过神来。  
让别人轮奸哈利的确没什么太大意思，说不定哈利去参与轮奸别人更有惊奇一点。这两样，他都不想这样做。  
【或许你应该感谢我的示范，至少少了一颗子弹。】  
哈利在等着汤姆开条件。毕竟一个赌局，都需要筹码，和设置游戏规则。  
【在子弹打完之前，你能把我夹射了，那么，算你赢。】  
哈利还想反驳汤姆的羞辱，但是汤姆已经扣下了扳机，拉开了保险栓。对准了玻璃墙，他第一个对准的人是纳威。  
【一。】  
【不。】  
这两声是同时响起的。  
【砰。】是后来响起的。  
恐惧让哈利紧绷，汤姆拉开了哈利的腿。有点哭笑不得，【不是让你把我咬断。傻孩子。】  
这一发是空的。  
谢天谢地。哈利松了一口气，他发现自己浑身上下都是冷汗，黏糊糊的汗渍让他很不舒服，同时他也意识到他必须像个发情的妓女一样让他的客人汤姆满意。那么嫖资是他朋友的命。  
咕叽咕叽的声音让哈利羞耻到恨不得把自己舌头咬断，也不要进入现在这么尴尬的场景。但是他不得不放松自己，迎合汤姆，挽留汤姆的离去，让汤姆好更深地进入他，早点完成这场赌博。  
他的腿勾上汤姆的腰，将汤姆固定于自己臀股之间，真是不能够再羞耻了。  
两人的汗液融为一体。  
可是哈利还要做更羞耻的事情，他需要摆动自己的腰部，让自己温顺无害，渴求汤姆的每一部分，他得把自己打开到不能再打开为止。  
【二。】细白的手指第二次扣动了扳机。  
【砰。】  
哈利的眼睛里起了雾。  
他好像个听话的荡妇。他弓起了身子，因为快感，这个角度，能看自己的性器官因为汤姆的进入而一抖一抖的。  
【给哈利宝贝一道加分题，】  
【是谁在干你呢？】汤姆故意问，黑色眼睛像深渊一样张开巨口，要把哈利给吞没。  
是在宣誓什么吗？  
【不是你。】  
回答正确。  
哈利能感觉到体内的东西在接着胀大，快要把他撑坏了。内脏都要被顶得挪位了。  
他知道怎么回答才能让汤姆满意。以及怎么做，进入时死命放松，退出时用力裹紧。表现地十分需要他就可以。  
哈利试图麻痹自己，不是汤姆在操他，是他在用自己的屁股里的每一块肉操汤姆，这样能发泄掉心中不少的不满。  
【那你希望是谁呢？】  
【你可以猜猜看。】哈利在激怒汤姆，明明此刻他身体里的人就是汤姆，而且也只有过汤姆进入过。但是一种名为愤怒的邪恶种子落入哈利的胃部。  
哈利被汤姆顶得话都要说不清了，但是他努力发音清楚，而不是呻吟，哈利感觉自己的脸在烧，脑子也开始不清楚了，但是他必须用仅剩的理智来回答，【我可以对全世界张开腿，除了你。】  
汤姆喜欢挑衅征服的感觉，如果一味顺着他，汤姆只会觉得乏味。这样回答，汤姆会觉得无论哈利有多不愿意，都要不得不被他操成一个婊子。虽然事实上也是如此。  
不顺从比顺从来得要更为撩拨。认输就没什么意思了。  
这样会激起汤姆的施暴欲。是的，这就是哈利要的，也是汤姆要的。  
毕竟男人都是进攻性动物。  
他们之前很少像过恋人，包括交配的时候，更多时候是像死敌。当然，这非常合乎情理，毕竟他们真的是死敌。  
【聪明。】他在称赞哈利的配合。但是他并不高兴这点，这意味着他被哈利摸准了。  
哈利被汤姆折腾地可怜巴巴地说着不要不要，开始是假的，后来是真的，他的肌肤被汤姆大力揉着，留下一个又一个粉色的暧昧印子。他想跑，又被人拽回来。  
哈利想抓住些什么，发泄一下，可是他的手被拷住了，也没法抓住什么，他只能扭动，像一条脱水的鱼一样。  
手铐碰撞间发出清脆的响声。  
不断反复的开枪刺激，与朋友逃过一劫的放松感，根本就是在助纣为虐。哈利被顶弄地不断地落泪，再也不能发出任何声音。终于连哈利的身体也传来了呜咽声。  
【砰。】  
高潮。  
白色在眼前炸开。  
又是只是单纯用后面。难道他已经习惯了用后面追求快感了吗？  
哈利无力自容，他又为自己感到羞愧。在对面他的朋友被人威胁生命的情况下，他还像个恬不知耻的荡妇在敌人身下高潮了。  
哈利不知道他的朋友能不能看见，能不能听见。他觉得是看得到的，他快要被愧疚感逼疯。  
这时，身体里的声音全部消失了。哈利才意识到发生了什么。  
汤姆，输了。哈利这才真的松了口气。  
汤姆好似赞叹地说，【才第八颗子弹。也许我该说话算话了？】  
【早泄可得治，先生。】  
明明是他努力，但是颠倒黑白这件事并不是汤姆一个人的专属特权。  
黑漆漆的枪口抵上哈利的心口，汤姆皮笑肉不笑，看得出他不满，【你是我的俘虏，我才是庄家，我说了算，我想怎么样都行，所以子弹还是要打完。】  
恼羞成怒了。  
说着又要扣下扳机。  
【汤姆。】哈利不怒反笑，尖叫着怒吼汤姆是个下等的骗子是没有意义的,汤姆只会看不起他。邪恶带刺的毒草种子开始从哈利的胃部里生长，在哈利的口腔里伸出来，带着哈利的血肉，开出了花朵，眼睛里的钩子发出了邀请，【为什么你不换个更好玩的方法呢？】  
【洗耳恭听。】汤姆眯起了眼睛，眼里是他的毒草在蔓延。  
【对准我的朋友，太无趣，不如对准我。】哈利冲汤姆侧头笑得虚弱濡湿又冶艳生姿，汗水从哈利的一滚一滚的喉结上滑落。以血肉培育的花朵散发出了欲望的味道。【我，才是你选中的对手。别人没资格参与我们的斗争。】  
他抬起手铐，对准汤姆，合起用手指比了个枪的姿势。  
他们两的斗争从未结束。  
哈利抬起一条粉白笔直的腿，搭在汤姆的肩膀上，用另外一条腿的内侧小小地摩擦汤姆有力削瘦的腰部肌肉。  
这样的姿势使得哈利的腰部被抬起了，穴肉便再也咬不住汤姆，【啵】，酒塞从酒瓶里被拔出的声音，酒塞打在哈利的臀缝上。被人堵住的东西，流了出来。哈利的大腿根部被撞得通红一片，甚至被磨破了皮。  
哈利大方地跟汤姆展示自己正在流着汤姆精液的粉色穴口。那是汤姆在盖章时候的标记。注明所有物。  
像个天真浪漫的贱货，你知道他这样愚蠢，但是又觉得跟他玩玩又有什么关系呢。  
所以阴谋往往在自大的推进下成功了。  
【上面还是下面，你可以选一个。】哈利说的好像事不关己，而是真的在跟汤姆讲条件，而是衣衫完好那种。  
汤姆低下头，他的枪口开始以哈利会阴起点，沾上了哈利自己的精液，滑落到哈利的顶端，再接着沿着直线往上推动，摩擦着经过哈利的肚脐。  
哈利的胸膛随着枪支的移动而起伏着，他低低呻吟着。眼睛仍然挑着看汤姆。  
他们的视线撞在一起。  
【那有什么好玩的呢？】汤姆依然柔声问。他能感觉到自己血液里的野兽快要按耐不住。  
漆黑的枪口已经划过了哈利的喉结，顶住了哈利的下颌，像是被人挑起了下巴。  
哈利笑意更深，他知道汤姆这是有兴趣的意思。他回答，却是不容反驳的态度，【因为有趣。】  
【也许你会心软，我知道这不可能，但这只是假设，比如在你开枪前，只要有可能就不要否认它，是吗？】  
【也许我会被你一枪打死，然后子弹从我的脑袋里飞出来，带着我的血液合脑浆，说不定，我真的就死都不求你呢？】  
【又也许我贪生怕死，然后像个奴隶一样摇着屁股恳求你，从此匍匐在你的脚边奉你为主，毕竟谁不怕死呢？】  
哈利被枪抵地闷哼了一声。他的眼睛的光又暧昧又危险，还勾人。  
又软又诱惑。  
汤姆幽幽且意味深长地看了一眼，那个原本要被开枪的幸运儿，格兰杰女士。  
他明白了，但是他觉得这个提议更有意思，他喜欢这个建议。他知道子弹在哪个位置，他一直都很清楚。  
于是枪抵在了哈利的唇间。在哈利微微张开的水红色唇间，伸出舌尖，上面还带着透明的水液，舔了枪口一圈，便侧头将黑漆漆地枪管含了进去。哈利尝到了自己精液的味道，牙齿被枪身顶住，发出了摩擦的声音。他的眼睛一直斜向上挑着勾着看汤姆。  
枪管因为被使用，还带着滚烫的热度，其实并不舒服。还压住了舌根，有点反胃，但是哈利没有任何反抗。他吞得更深了。  
色情地暗示。  
哈利的手指在抵住了汤姆的肚脐，不住地画圈。  
【不。】汤姆的眼睛如蛇一样幽深，声音十分低沉。  
他把枪抽出来了，枪口带着一根银丝。看了一眼枪管，因为被哈利的唾液沾湿而闪闪发亮。汤姆也伸出舌头将从枪管底部填到了枪口。  
这是接吻的另一种形式。然后汤姆把枪捅进了哈利已经肿了的穴口，里面还有他自己的精液做润滑。  
【我想知道，你被枪操也会高潮吗？】汤姆接受了。他含着着哈利胸前的一粒粉色，又拉又咬。  
哈利仰起头，勾起一道曲线。【不试试怎么知道？被你以外的东西捅屁股，我可是第一次。】  
这个婊子。汤姆暗笑。  
缓缓将把枪推进深处，发出了摩擦的水声，还特意避开了哈利的那块软肉。汤姆知道那里被摩擦会有多销魂的反应。哈利全身上下哪个地方汤姆没玩过，哪里最不能碰，哪里要怎么玩，他很清楚。  
纯黑是汤姆的眼睛一样的金属，他的眼睛又不断被粉色吞得更深，喂进去的汤姆又被视线一点一点地带出来。  
那个地方真是毫不介意这是多么危险的东西。天真而不知世事地接受这一切外来物体，屁股不会思考，真是遗憾。  
【你被枪操射我会很伤心的。】汤姆表现地委屈。他将自己的尖端对上了哈利胸前的那枚粉果，之前汤姆唇舌没有照顾到的另外一边。对着那点粉色，反复戳刺刮蹭，直到那颗软果像粒小石子一样，哈利的挑衅的表情都要被他戳碎了一样。  
真棒。汤姆想。  
哈利没有放松。在汤姆的角度能看见枪被肉包裹出的形状。枪被粗暴地转动。发出更为糜乱的声音。  
事情越发有意思起来了。  
汤姆的眼睛里被火点起了红光。  
【枪好，还是我好。】  
【是汤姆在嫉妒吗？】  
【抢烫，还是我烫。】  
【求我吧，我就满足你，汤姆。】  
【汤姆，放了他们，遵从你的内心，求我吧。】  
【求我。】  
这是命令。  
有人反客为主。他知道哈利有哪些让人有好感的地方了。  
思考了一会儿。  
【我不会求你。】温柔又薄情的眼睛，像卡斯特梅的雨季。【但是，可以放人。】  
不过这可不是妥协。而是新一场的对抗游戏。汤姆找到了新玩法。  
哈利能感觉到枪支上的细小的磨砂质感。，非常小的金属颗粒物。跟人的是不一样的。  
目的已经达到，当然可以告诉他。两个人都这么想。  
【当然是—————————】尾音被拉得很长。  
【我似乎有点，舍不得，你。】  
又是一起响起。  
哈利知道这个时候，汤姆该扣动扳机了，汤姆他不会示弱求饶，他是一定要别人对他认输。  
哈利的心跳在加速，脉搏带着呼之欲出的激动。他只能听见这个声音。  
【砰。】  
在这颗子弹发出的瞬间，抢里就只剩下了一颗子弹。  
舍不得你这句，是真的。哈利知道。  
汤姆早就算清了子弹的位置，所以他无论如何也要进行到这一步，哈利在汤姆第九次扣动扳机前的前一刻才突然想明白。  
9.魂器。  
哈利醒来的时候，丢开自己身上盖着的衣服，他准备出门了。天已经亮了。他忍不住看了一眼时钟，居然睡了三天。或许该感觉这个伏地魔是个绅士，最大尺度也就敢放放幻想骚扰他，要是发现自己全裸醒来，这该多尴尬。  
哈利用魔咒把自己的眼睛清理一遍，一遍揉着自己的头发一遍跑去水龙头地下洗脸。  
要神清气爽地出门，迎接新的一天，他还记他昏倒前的警告，他说这份大礼，绝不会是幻想这么简单。那个应该是意外进入他脑子里的。反正他都是个好直男。他知道自己喜欢的是谁。他的心为谁而跳动，或许真的该感谢这种愚蠢到死的暗恋。  
他看见桌子上有一张纸条，然后上面是一份报纸。  
他拿起那张不带有任何味道的纸条。【这是我和你的游戏，我不会让任何人伤害你，这是属于我的权利，任何代替我行驶权利的人，我都会惩罚他们。】报纸上有一块地方登记着是乌姆里奇住院修养的消息。  
游戏？哈利的关注点是这个。这话真是无耻，在死了这么多人以后，居然还能说是游戏。哈利由衷地厌恶这种人。  
此刻被厌恶的人正对着找到的两样东西，陷入沉思。还差一样。很快就会拿到了。  
【要不了多久，你就能重获自由了，托马斯。】汤姆决定将五十年前的自己称为托马斯。毕竟他才是真正的汤姆里德尔，飞离死亡的黑暗公爵。  
原本五十年后正在念咒的汤姆里德尔发现自己突然被牢不可破的灵魂伴侣咒语连接上了一段，另一端显示的居然是哈利.波特。这还不算什么，他还在来不及发火找人问为什么，他就莫名其妙地拽回了五十年前，也就是现在。五十年前的自己甚至还没有复活，他需要自己救自己。  
真是让人头大的局面。好在他能对付过来。  
接触哈利，也的确是因为对他感兴趣，他有些好奇这个哈利.波特。毕竟五十年后的他记忆只有一点被选中的敌人的记忆。他不信他会爱人，甚至会跟别人牢不可破的誓言。  
所以他想接触哈利，以及要从哈利身上取走一件东西，过去的他想要重生必须的东西。  
目前为止，他对哈利的印象还不坏，其实本来不太好，但是在昨晚之后就不一样了。  
他希望哈利能给他更多惊喜。  
哈利这是穿好了外套出门，他穿得很厚实。整个人埋在毛茸茸的衣服里，显得他整个人晶莹剔透。  
突然一个踩着溜冰鞋的小朋友装进哈利的怀里，哈利扶好她，蹲下身来将她抱起来，让她站好。  
【谢谢你。】这女孩子抬起头来，看到哈利的脸的时候，红扑扑小脸突然变了，她惊恐的叫声划破此时的宁静。  
小女孩哭得瑟瑟发抖。  
有其他人也跑出来，他们也惊恐地看着哈利，好像哈利是个吃小孩的恶魔。他们颤抖地拿着魔杖指着哈利。  
有人愤怒地叫道，【骗子。】  
【黑魔王。】  
那个小女孩也使劲锤哈利，【大坏蛋。】  
甚至有人想使出恶咒来攻击哈利，或者将他捆起来。  
哈利当然不肯束手就擒，他还不明白发生了什么。他又不想攻击这群无辜的人，他只能一边闪躲一边移形换影跑路。  
哈利捂着被咒语伤到的手臂，十分狼狈地去了霍格沃茨。  
霍格沃茨是他的家，哈利只能想到这里。然而这里的情况更糟，他被一群人团团围住，同样的魔杖指着他。  
格兰芬多的塔楼他也进不去，因为换了口令。一时之间，他以为是家的地方，好像突然变成了陌生的地方，他想不到自己要保护的人，居然也有把魔杖对准他的时候。  
【哈利。】赫敏和罗恩从人群跑出来，他们选择跟哈利站在一起。无论什么时候，格兰芬多铁三角总是会在一起的，牢不可分的。  
【嘿，兄弟，你怎么回事，我才回去过了个圣诞节，你怎么就成了黑魔王的魂器之一了。】罗恩不解的问，但是他们三个背靠背，放心地把后背交给彼此。【难道今年愚人节提前过了？】  
【黑魔王的魂器？】哈利惊恐地问。这本该是个秘密，为什么会所有人都知道。  
赫敏刚想说话，就被人打断了。  
【过来，韦莱斯和格兰杰，你们想向神秘人效忠吗？】围住他们三个的人群里有人高声质问。  
【去你妈的，我就是相信哈利。】  
罗恩也冲着他吼，【哈利，他不是。】回头给哈利一个微笑。  
【我相信你，就像相信我自己一样，无论你是谁。】赫敏沉声告诉哈利。  
包围住他们的人群叫道，【我妈妈就是因为得罪了食死徒，她被人活活切了几块，罗恩，你这个叛徒，我要跟你绝交。】  
【这个人号称救世主，所有人拼了命的保护他，结果他是黑魔王的魂器。】  
【你知道这是什么意思吗？他，这个杂种，总有一天会变成黑魔王。】  
【他骗了我们。】  
人群里激愤怒的声音喊道。  
【这不是真的。】罗恩依然坚持。但是他拿着魔杖的手已经不再那么坚定了。【哈利不会。你们只是被骗了。想想看，哈利为你们而战了多少次，他退缩过吗？他没有。你们为什么要因为谣言就这么对他。】  
【韦莱斯，你对得起你死去的哥哥吗？】  
【他们说的是真的。】提到了双子，哈利的手开始颤抖。他的脸更为苍白了。【是真的。】  
赫敏拉住了他的衣袖，对他微笑，【我相信你，无论你是谁，你能如预言一样战胜黑魔王。】  
哈利终于知道自己为什么能躲过千军万马，却在这篇棕色海浪里翻船的原因。  
【愚蠢的格兰芬多，你听听，他自己都承认了。】  
【这个叛徒欺骗了我们。】  
【这是黑魔王的阴谋。】  
群情激荡。罗恩被这些声音打蒙了。  
【罗恩，过来，格兰杰这个叛徒背叛了我们，但是你还可以选择对吗？】  
罗恩的头低下了，他的魔杖被攒得死紧，显然他陷入了激烈的挣扎。他与格兰杰确实不一样，韦莱斯家牺牲了很多。罗恩甚至不知道哈利是佛地魔魂器的事情，他自认是哈利最好的朋友，却被哈利瞒在鼓中。他有资格对哈利失望，生气。  
罗恩甚至朝那群人走去。  
赫敏高叫罗恩的名字，试图阻止他。  
这时一道咒语响起，眼看就要抓中了哈利，哈利根本无心反抗。另外两道咒语把那道咒语打开了，一个是罗恩的魔杖发出的，一个是赫敏的魔杖发出的。  
【我是你的朋友。】罗恩他回过头，他的眼睛里甚至有了眼泪，【我不知道这么做对不对，但是我是你的朋友。】罗恩他重复道。【我们是最好的朋友，所以我会保护你。】  
【你知道的，哈利，我们全家都很喜欢你。包括死去的……】罗恩简直说不下去了。  
罗恩摇头，说得十分艰难，【我甚至没有对你撒过谎，哈利。】  
哈利恨不得羞愧地把自己塞进一道裂缝里。他无颜面对罗恩，他的一个这么好的最好的朋友。  
他站在哈利和赫敏的身前。【没人可以伤害我的朋友。】  
【不。】哈利希望罗恩回到正确的阵营。【你回去，赫敏也是。】  
【我应该去我该去的地方。】哈利说，他放下了魔杖。  
【快逃。】罗恩试图给哈利和赫敏制造逃跑机会。他念出了咒语。  
【不，你们谁也别不能走。】人群忽然分开，魔法部的人和众多教授走过来。  
【除你武器。】在卸掉三人的魔杖后。  
有一位教授给了三人一人一个束缚咒，【虽然我很感动于你们的友谊，但你们这是包庇。有什么事，上法庭再说吧，亲爱的同学们。】  
【要相信法律的公正性。】该位教授如是说道。  
哈利被关在阿磁卡班的监狱。听说关的还是小天狼星蹲的那间，被蒙蔽的罗恩和赫敏就关在他隔壁。  
罗恩在当众崩溃了一通，反而好了许多。他甚至能跟哈利讲笑话。以说明过得也不是太差。  
才被摄魂怪吻过的哈利当然是笑不出来，但是他努力挤出几声干笑，让罗恩放心。  
突然他意识到了一个问题，赫敏去哪里了。按照道理，赫敏应该在他的隔壁，为什么到现在赫敏一点声音也没有。是不是受伤了，还是被人带走了，哈利担心起来。  
【罗恩，你知道赫敏怎么了吗？他怎么没声音。】哈利站在牢房面前的小窗户。  
结果两人此起彼伏地喊赫敏，仍然是一点反应都没有。  
这时牢房里面传来了靴子踩在楼梯上的声音，是一群人来了。  
汤姆穿着黑袍，他仍是高挑漂亮，与这监狱气氛格格不入，倒像是来看歌剧的。他旁边手边还站着一个今天早上的那个撞到哈利怀里的小女孩。  
汤姆站在小窗户铁栅栏中间，只露出眉毛眼睛和鼻子来，他的神色十分的诡谲。似笑非笑，还带讥诮。  
魔法部的人自然要为真正的主人打开牢房。  
有人为汤姆搬来椅子，汤姆坐下，打量着哈利。  
【我说过什么，不如考虑到我的身边来。】  
【消息是你放出去的。】  
【很明显，你所有的消息都是我让人放出去的。】  
【你真是我见过的人里面最恶毒的。】  
【谢谢你的赞美。】  
你来我往，非常流畅。  
汤姆的左腿交叠在右腿上，斜靠在椅子上。他拍了拍小女孩的肩膀。【好了女士，去跟大魔王哥哥打声招呼吧。】  
【这位弗雷德小姐的父亲为了保护你为失去了生命，在得知你是大魔王的魂器后，她要来复仇，我准许了她的请求。】  
哈利没有躲。  
这位小姑娘举起刀捅进了哈利的腹部。鲜血溅在她稚嫩的脸上，她毫无任何反应，她只是微笑。然后她要把刀抽出来，再捅第二刀，一道魔咒拦住了她，【等等，女士。你还这么小，不应该犯杀人这种罪。后面还有人在排队呢。】那位小姑娘便乖乖地站在一边。  
【你想怎么处理她。】哈利捂住在流血的腹部的问。他想起佛地魔给他的那张纸条。  
【当然是过河拆桥，飞鸟尽，良弓藏，狡兔死走狗烹，我可是大坏蛋。不是吗？】汤姆笑眯眯地讲。【我说了，我会惩罚他们的。】  
汤姆让人打开大门，他指着人群中，【看，都是想来找你复仇的。】  
【一人一刀，我怕没几个人，你的小命就没了。】  
汤姆打了个响指，第二个人被带进来，他冲着黑魔王行礼。他也同样提起了刀。  
哈利问，【我跟你有什么仇？】  
那个人冷漠的回答，【本来是没有的，只不过我天生向往黑暗，你是救世主，可不是有仇吗？】  
汤姆冲哈利挤眉弄眼，【这就是你要保护的人哟。】  
【哈利，你放心好了，我不会让你死的，只要没死透，总能救活你。然后你得接着接受这群人的怒火，直到受不了为之。】汤姆玩着自己的手指。好似在说与他完全无关的话。  
然后第二个人提起刀尖逼近了，罗恩在另外一边鬼喊鬼叫，让佛地魔放了哈利，有本事冲着他来。  
哈利扶着墙站起来，一个左横踢腿踹开那个人。那个人爬起来还想在攻击哈利。哈利值得下狠手，一掌把他劈晕了，只是他没想到，他被那个小姑娘从背后又捅了一刀进去。  
那个小女孩把刀抽出来，她一直显得十分冷静。哈利倒在了地上。  
【我替他补一刀。他太弱。】那个女孩子毫无感情。  
【怎么样，我的组织的规模和人才都还不错吧。她这么有潜力的一个食死徒，我还真有点舍不得罚她。】  
哈利趴在地上，他的身上全是血液。在这阴冷又刚被摄魂怪来过的牢房里，他觉得非常冷。哪里都是。他不明白为什么有这么多人恨他。  
明明他一直挡在这些人前面不是吗？  
哈利让自己冷静，不要沉浸与悲愤中，他摁住还在流血的腹部，他开口，【别虚张声势了。你一定还有别的事情，逼得你不得不来找我，来让我迅速就范。】  
【哦？】汤姆抬起了下巴。  
【你要想真的折磨我，完全可以慢慢来，更多其他的方法，好让我绝望。】哈利更加坚定了这一点，【你找来的人都是刻意选过的。】  
【bingo，不过很多人想要你死是真的。】汤姆把一份万人签名的建议书丢到哈利面前。  
【你看，他们纷纷要求把你执行死刑。】  
【什么？】哈利翻了几页，不可置信地指着罗恩和赫敏的名字。  
【忘记说了，他们要求把你的朋友们也一起处死，因为是你，大魔王的同党。】  
汤姆整理一下自己的衣服，慢悠悠地说，【我还让魔法部传达给所有人，你死后的所有财产用于无辜为哈利.波特丧命者的家人，当做赡养费。】  
【你简直没法想象这几天有多少人声称跟你有仇，有多少人的家人为你而死，要求要处死你的人有这么多】。汤姆比了个手势，【你看，救世主的名声也没比大坏蛋好多少。】  
【我相信人民见过了大海，就不会再这么容易被欺骗的。】  
【你到现在仍然不肯面对事实，你一直以来都在责怪我欺骗了他们。事实上是他们选择了我，而背叛了你。或者都谈不上背叛，是你一厢情愿。】  
汤姆语气十分残忍，他转着自己手上的黑曜石戒指。  
【再谈到欺骗，你为什么不敢告诉所有人你是我的魂器之一，邓布利多为什么也不敢呢？】  
哈利沉默了。  
【哦，说到邓布利多，】汤姆抬起了下巴，【你知道他为什么消失了，不出现在你的身边吗？】  
【我出了高价买邓布利多的性命，你无法想象我每天都收到多少吼叫信请求去杀邓布利多的，和自称杀了邓布利多的。你要不要看一看？】  
堆得圣诞树一样高的吼叫信出现在哈利面前。  
【拆开。】  
【不。】哈利捂住耳朵。他不想听。  
吼叫信被自动打开，里面的声音出来了。各种各样的声音在请求要去杀邓布利多。  
【你知道邓布利多怎么死的吗？跟你刚才一样，他被六十四个人杀了，他被人捅了六十四刀。】  
冥想盆出现在哈利的眼前。  
【要不要看看邓布利多临死时前的状态和说的话。】  
哈利拼命地丢开那个冥想盆，并试图把它毁掉。  
他的导师不能死于他的信仰。  
【我没有强求任何人，是他们自愿要求来的。仅仅是因为我开的价格够高而已。】  
【为了更伟大的一切？】汤姆嗤笑出来。  
【再伟大的生命，再伟大的一切也都是明码标价的。】  
【闭嘴，停下。】哈利的伤疤疼到要炸开，他捂住头，在地上翻滚起来，像条脱水的鱼，哈利疼到甚至感受不到腹部伤口被撕裂的疼痛。  
【那我们换一个看看吧，看看人们到底有多恨你。】汤姆闭上了眼睛。他的食指抵着太阳穴。  
通过大脑的连接，哈利被迫看到了魔法部被群情激愤的人们闯入，来维持秩序秩序的傲罗，几乎被拦不住他们。哈利能看清每个人脸上的神色，是那么愤怒，他们控诉着被愚弄了，被欺骗了，他们咆哮着推嚷着魔法部到底在干什么，居然把黑魔王的魂器称为救世主，波特是多么大的隐患，他们要求立即处死哈利。魔法部到底有没有把人民的生命当过生命。  
【我说，停下，听见了吗？】哈利的脸上爬满了黑色蛇纹，他的声音简直不似人能够发出来的，他的神情之狰狞，仿佛来自地狱底层。他的眼睛里透着诡异的光。  
这密不透风的监狱里突然起了风。在场的每个人都能感受到哈利巨大的魔力波动，以及波动里隐含着的绝望与痛苦，像是高频振动的金属声，痛到简直要把人的皮肤一寸寸割裂下来。他们几乎站不住，无法保持平衡。  
汤姆的黑袍被风吹得烈烈作响，他也感受到了哈利强大的力量，他开始感到兴奋。他觉得哈利越发有趣起来。  
他更为开口更为狂妄，强大的波动好像对他全无影响。  
【只要手段够强，够让他们有个体幸福感，他们根本不会在乎是谁统治了这个世界，又做过什么？】  
【我稍加引导，正与恶就反过来了，是你与之前有什么不同吗？是我与之前有什么不同吗？】  
【这个时候你的正义与邪恶又在哪里。】  
【人们总是先认识黑暗，再拥抱光明。事实上，光明就是黑暗，撒旦就是上帝，善与恶本就不可分割，世间唯有力量永存。】  
【为什么我可以做到这些事，因为我很强大，是我来做选择。】  
【你们只能选我给出的选项。】  
【是我选择了你，才成就了你。并不是因为你是你。】  
【只要我愿意，你可以是救世主，她也可以是救世主，所有人都可以是救世主。】  
风越刮越烈，汤姆都能感觉脸颊要被割伤。他知道哈利越来越愤怒，攻击往往意味着防守薄弱，不趁着这个时候彻底打到哈利，还要等到什么时候呢？  
【我明明可以杀了你，没有比这更容易的事情了，只要我说句话。连预言都说，我跟你只能活一个，你知道吗？可是我没有，我仍然希望你能站在我这边。】  
【事实上，我才是那个真正不会放弃你的人。我才是真正需要你的人，而你也需要我的，不是吗？我才能让你的灵魂安定下来，额角的伤疤永不再疼痛。】  
汤姆看着哈利，【不妨再告诉你个小秘密，你只所以能以人形当成我的魂器是因为，你的灵魂天生适合黑暗。】  
佛地魔盖棺定论。【所以救世主，笑话而已。】  
风停下了。所有人都看到了巨大的爆炸在眼前炸开。耳膜被震的生痛。  
【我恨你。】哈利的声音嘶哑。他已经筋疲力尽，他感觉内脏都要被挤碎。  
汤姆知道他赢了。  
汤姆感叹着真相总是如此伤人。  
【恨也是需要感情的。】汤姆假笑。【作为我们相爱的开端也不错，虽然我还没有为你魂牵梦绕，你也在爱恋别的佳人。】  
【不过，】汤姆起身，【你不想见见的你小伙伴们吗？】  
汤姆起身走向站在门口，【我只是找人把他们请走了，使了点小技巧，才把连体婴一样的你们分开。】  
【你想做什么？】  
汤姆看着哈利一脸想扑过来撕碎他的神情，汤姆就忍不住微笑。他知道哈利做不到，因为他已经力量耗尽，更别提身上伤口的牵制。  
【我想做什么？】汤姆做出【请】的手势，像个真正的绅士一样，【当然是享受我的陪伴。】  
【请吧，哈利。】  
或许应该扶起哈利，但是哈利身上太多污渍了，汤姆示意食死徒把哈利带起来。  
10.自由意志  
汤姆把哈利带到一处乱坟，四周的草也长得面黄肌瘦，自一副生自灭的架势。墓群的中间是挖出的一个不大不小的水池，里面的液体还在咕噜咕噜冒泡，翻滚。  
汤姆其实考虑过要不要把哈利绑在附近的大理石上，以防生变。他转念一想，哈利好歹是他命中的未来的伴侣，不要老是对他这么粗暴。  
【你不是说要带我来见我的朋友吗？】哈利恶声恶气地说。  
【在见朋友之前，应该先洗漱干净。】汤姆维持着礼貌的微笑。  
然后他把哈利丢进了池子里。  
水花四溅。他脱下身上的衣袍，走入水中。  
汤姆拎着哈利的衣领把浑身滴水哈利捞上来，看着哈利的血液在液体里荡开一丝丝红线。果然是受伤很重。  
人还晕着。  
于是他又松开手。  
这回他迎着溅起的水花附身压下去，隔着满池的液体给了哈利一个帮助呼吸的吻。  
等他把哈利带上来的时候，满池液体已接近沸腾。  
父亲的骨，无意中捐出，可使你的儿子再生。  
仆人的肉，自愿捐出，可使你的主人重生。  
仇敌的血，被迫献出，可使你的敌人复活。  
古老的魔咒响起，汤姆知道自己快要消失，回到原来的时间轨道了。  
看见哈利的睫毛慢慢的抬起来，水珠顺着哈利的脸颊往下流汇集到锁骨凹陷处，汤姆突然就真的有些舍不得。  
他抵着哈利的鼻子说，【再帮我最后一个忙，复活一个人，我就带你去见你的朋友。】  
直到在这一刻，汤姆依然没有说真话。他侧头咬上哈利的脖子，吮吸着哈利的血液。  
颈部血液的流逝，带来轻微窒息感。哈利想挣脱开汤姆。  
汤姆把自己的手腕凑到哈利的唇边。哈利当然毫不客气咬破他的手腕，用同样的力度，作为报复。  
在这个时候也不忘互相较劲。  
血液顺着肌肉线条流入池子里，交融到一起。  
汤姆松口，低低笑开了。他舔舐那雪白纤长脖颈的鲜红血珠。  
牢不可破的血誓终于在此刻完成。  
他把复生咒念给哈利听。哈利想起那天赫敏无意中说的听说与小汉格顿相距四五英里左右有坟墓被盗了，原来是因为这个，可惜没早点想到，汤姆欣赏着哈利脸上的怒容。从微薄水汽里，哈利能感觉到汤姆正在和另外一个人形影子渐渐重合。  
哈利突然收敛了神色，没有愤怒，只有狡诈，【你不会真以为我对你毫无防备吧。傻到相信你每一句话。】  
他笑起来，【一个巫师可不能只有一根魔杖。】哈利拿出魔杖，对准正在融合的汤姆和伏地魔。  
【我一直就没相信过你，我知道，你带我出来，肯定是有问题的。我一直在等待，不过是想知道你到底要什么而已。】哈利眯起一只眼，做了个挑衅的笑容，【此刻应该是你最虚弱的时候吧，这个时候攻击你，会怎么样？】  
正在重合的两个人叫道，【魔杖飞来。】  
【除你武器。】  
飞来咒和除你武器是哈利最擅长的两个咒语。  
或许说是伏地魔安静下来，虽然他们此时仅仅是个人影，【不，你不会的。如果你要攻击我，根本不需要打招呼。】  
人影压低了声音了，水珠渐渐从人影上滑落，露出肌肤骨骼来。【因为你会感兴趣，我接下来要说的事情。】  
【是不是太过自信了？】哈利把魔杖举得更高，他念出拉丁文咒语，【阿瓦——】  
【你真的很像我，越来越像我。】  
但是哈利没有念完。【不过，我的确不会攻击手上没有武器的人。我讲究公平。】  
【吓吓你而已。】他的笑容转瞬即逝，但是哈利的神色十分郑重，【你应该见识到了我的实力。我提心过你的，我的大脑封闭术可以让你窥探不到我的想法，我从没相信过你，我有能力与你一战。你以为你一场演讲加表演，我就会轻易动摇我的立场？这不可能。所以我希望你能把我当成势均力敌的对手来尊重我，而不是一天到晚用没完没了的暧昧来羞辱我。】  
【这不禁让我更为好奇，当我把这个事实告诉你的时候，你的反应。】对方轻声说。强大的哈利让他感到心动。所以他很想知道哈利知道更为残忍的一切的时候，会做出什么，是否会站到他的身边去。  
一个苍白赤裸的男人完全显露出来，他红色的眼睛十分骇人。这时他的魔杖也已经到了他的手中。  
【我来告诉你，关于你的一个小阴谋吧。也许听完，你甚至会感谢我。】他并不着急打败哈利。  
【你知道为什么你永远都只能默默暗恋那位年轻的女巫吗？永远也踏不出那一步吗？】  
哈利的脸涨得通红，【你知道你自己在说什么吗？我真是不应该跟你废话，应该直接……】  
【我的小朋友，不要急。】佛地魔慢慢说道。【原因就在这场围绕你的阴谋里。】  
【请记住我这句话，救世主，笑话而已。】  
【我的手下掌握了魔法部，因此我得到了一份绝密文件。是关于你的。】  
【你一生的剧本早就被写好了。从我选择标记你为我的对手开始，你就走上被人规划好的一生。在他们的既定剧本中，你不能像我一样，因为他们再也经受不起第二个热爱权利的魔王了，所以你必须走上正路，为了确保这一点，他们把你有意识以来遇到的每一个人都安排好了，你悲惨的童年会让你渴望温暖，别人施舍你一点点好处你都会感恩戴德。而邓布利多负责教育把你引向正途，韦莱斯格兰杰的友爱让你变的坚定，布莱克让你重新感受家的温暖，他们都是为了让你不走偏而精挑细选过的人，是为了塑造你的性格选出来的最佳配置。你不知道，关于你的那份文件居然有十英尺厚，里面是反反复复对于你性格人设的演算和配置方案，我都叹为观止。你生命中那些注定消失的亲人朋友除了你父母以外，关于这个我不想辩驳什么，那些人，他们被安排好了在特定的时间出现在你的生命里，也许他们爱你的情感是真的，不真也感动不了你，但是到了要消失的时间，就算我没有动手，他们也会把他们定时清除，然后以我的名义，好让你更安心的走在救世主的道路上。】  
【所以你永远也不能爱赫敏，因为这意味着这偏离他们预设的轨道，他们想尽了办法阻拦你们，你看，他们成功了。他们认为，金妮，才是你应该爱的人，不，我才是你应该爱的人。好了，总之，金妮是他们为你挑好的对象，对，你连结婚生子爱谁不爱谁都被规划好了。】  
【这就是政客了，他们怕消灭了一个黑魔王又诞生一个白魔王。毕竟你的道路和我太像了。】  
【你甚至不知道，他们还对你下了小小的咒语，就是在等着你将我击败那刻，再念出来，好宣称我们同归于尽。他们可容不下你，哈利。】  
佛地魔微笑。【你可以通过我大脑的连接，来看一看真假，我有没有骗你。】  
【救世主，一个既定剧本上的毫无自觉的演员，我同情你。】  
汤姆朝他伸出手，【他们一直在逼你，规划你走哪条路，没人问过你内心真正的意愿，不过，我说过我是个真正的宽容者，所以我给你自由来选择你要走的道路。】  
哈利闭上眼，他颤抖的睫毛显示出他内心的激烈的斗争。连他一直紧握着魔杖的手，都有些颤动。  
汤姆自信哈利不会让他失望。他们两个太多的相似之处了。怎么会有出乎意料的选择呢？  
哈利终于睁开了眼睛，【很感谢你告诉我真相。但是我的答案是不。】  
【我选择站在我的朋友身边。你从一开始到现在都没明白我真正想要的是什么。我受过欺负，所以我希望别人也不要受欺负。我努力学魔咒，辛苦战斗，就是希望别人能够少受到我体会过的痛苦难过。所以我才会想保护大家。我不需要别人感谢我，尊敬我。也就不存在背叛一说，我没有想过从他们那里获得任何东西，他们可以选择站在他们想站的任何一边。至于与你为敌就更简单了，不是因为光明与邪恶，而是你杀了我的亲人朋友，我要报仇，就这么简单，你给我多少伤害，我就要同样的还给你，如果没有你，我只是个庸庸碌碌的普通人，我会比现在幸福的多，你知道吗？就算一辈子看着赫敏也没有关系，我们除了是情人，已经是其他的一切了。只要她幸福，那个人不必是我，你明白吗？】  
【这仍然不是你真正的自我，这是被预设好出来的你。】  
【如果此刻连自己的感觉都算不上真实，那么真假又有什么意义呢？现在就已经是真实我的了。没有他们预设好的我，是其他人。】  
【你不介意你的一切都是被算计好的吗？】  
哈利摇头。  
【你不想报复他们吗？】  
哈利还是摇头。  
【只要他们还没做出什么伤害我的事情来，他们就不是我的敌人。而且你与我之间还有新仇旧恨未了，我和你永远也不会是同盟。】  
【你就这么喜欢当傀儡吗？】  
【现在我最大的敌人是你。】  
【你真是十分固执了。】  
就这份执拗而言，他们两个的确十分相像。  
【是啊，人都是十分固执的。】  
【不过，自从小天狼星和卢平教授死去后，很少有人来问我真正的想法，来听我的真心话了，我没太多时间想我究竟要什么，什么不要，你知道大家对我要求都很高。没办法，我们做救世主的就是这样，如果我有点犹豫，下面的人就会更没信心。】  
【多谢你听了我说了这么多。】哈利说，【多谢你给我选择的机会，在这么多人都没有给过我选择的机会之后。】  
【不必，以后大家有的是时间说这些。】佛地魔仍是十分自信。  
这么就是另外一个意思了。  
【我和你。】  
【我和你。】  
又是一起。  
【的确相似。】  
【然而。】  
【然而。】  
声音又到了一处。  
【不同。】  
【希望你。】  
【希望五十年的你。】  
于是，两个人同时举起了魔杖对准了对方，两道拉丁文魔咒一起响起。  
END。


End file.
